Not a Replacement
by Ione-Sama
Summary: "He's not a replacement." SaixSaku. This is my first time with this couple as I don't think they get enough love! Now a multi chap fic-you're welcome! Rating T-M for later chapters. Review and let me know what you think! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo I've had this SaixSaku drabble going through my head for weeks now, and I'm just gonna leave it here, lol. I don't know if I can turn it into anything more than a oneshot…mayyyybe if I get some REALLY GOOD reviews and you guys coax me/bribe me enough to…? ;)**

 **Anyways, at the very least, you can let me know what you think of it as a stand-alone and that's cool too. Also, a bit of a side note, this will be slightly canon divergent in the sense that even though Sasuke helped stop the war in the end, uh he's still an ass. Lol. Sorry to any of you Sasuke fans out there; I adore sasuke myself but for this particular plot, well I kinda need him to remain the 'villain' just a wee bit.**

/

" _Flashback"_

' _Thoughts'_

 _Chapter 1-Not a Replacement_

 _(_ ** _Flashback)_**

" _Sakura, let me say something."_

 _Sai came up behind her as she stood watching the battle field with bated breath._

" _I do not share a history with him…so I can judge him more rationally."_

 _Sakura was silent, so he continued._

" _Sasuke-kun cannot be trusted as an ally."_

 _He knew it was most likely the last thing she wanted to hear, yet at the same time, something deep inside of him compelled him to say it…somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that Sakura wasn't alright…she seemed uneasy._

" _How do you really feel about this, Sakura?"_

 _There was a long drawn-out silence, save for the battle that raged on below._

" _It's alright…"_

 _She spoke with certainty, yet she did not look his way._

" _Sasuke-kun came back for us…I'm happy about that and…I trust him."_

 _It was then she'd turned and offered him a smile over her shoulder._

 _Sai just stared at her. The expression on her face was one he knew all too well…_

 _Hell, he'd invented that look and seeing it on her of all people…there was a painful clenching in his chest and an unfamiliar feeling of…what?_

' _Those words may not be lies, however…'_

 _His brows furrowed and without his notice, his fists clenched at his sides._

' _I know better than anyone that that smile is false.'_

 _And in that moment, he hated that smile._

 _(_ ** _End Flashback)_**

It had been a few days since then. The war was over and they had won.

Yet somehow…it didn't feel like a victory…well, not for him anyways but he couldn't figure out why.

Not until _that_ evening.

Sasuke and Naruto had battled it out in the end and not surprisingly, the Uchiha had lost.

Well…actually neither one of them came out necessarily the victor; as far as Sai was concerned, they'd both lost an arm and that was definitely considered a draw. But then Sasuke agreed to release the Tsukuyomi, as well as to free the remaining bijuu so in that sense, the victory was Naruto's.

The dark-eyed artist nearly smiled at the thought; he hadn't expected anything less.

The rest of the time was spent in the reclaiming and burying of the dead—no, it had not been a victory for everyone; the loss was unimaginable and even though the war itself had been one and Madara vanquished as well as Kaguya…at what cost?

Sai stood out on the bloody battle field and looked about him—it was almost too much, as Kakashi-dono had said, 'in the end, no one _really_ wins.'

Sai had to admit, he didn't understand what he felt about any of it—granted, he was getting better in the area of basic emotions, how to decipher them and which appropriate responses corresponded to each, yet…

…he was missing something. He was so vastly confused and still very much hollow.

He carded a hand through his hair, sighing. Oh well, it didn't matter at this particular moment what he 'felt' or didn't feel. It was time to clean up the mess, put the dead to rest and hopefully, give their loved ones some semblance of closure.

He had just carried in a fallen Sand ninja and was exiting the tent that functioned as their morgue, when the sound of tense and irritated voices reached him.

Rounding a corner, he caught sight of an exhausted, war-torn-looking Kakashi, Shizune and Sakura, gathered in a tight circle just outside the tent flap of their med bay.

His eyes scanned each one of them, zoning in on his pink-haired teammate, black shirt and pants practically shredded, hair a disastrous mess and smudged blood and dirt covering every inch of her.

"You don't understand! His right eye is shot, God only knows how over-strained his Sharingan is, if he doesn't let me take a look at it, he could very well lose complete use of it, if not worse; he could go blind!"

"I understand, Shizune but the simple fact is Sasuke refuses to let anyone near his eyes—we can't force him to accept treatment, it's his choice."

Kakashi didn't like the situation any better but he knew his former pupil and there was no way to convince him unless someone would be willing to risk losing their life in the process...

Considering this was Sasuke they were talking about, that risk was highly probable.

"Kakashi-sensei…could you at least _try_ and talk to him?" Sakura spoke next. She stood to the left of her sensei and her voice was uncharacteristically subdued.

The silver-haired man let out a heavy sigh, scrubbing a tired hand down his face. "I'll…see what I can do, Sakura but…you know I can't make any promises."

"I understand."

With that, the trio was disappearing back inside the Medical tent, leaving Sai to wonder just what in the hell had the Uchiha done now?

"Sasuke. You understand that if you do not permit your eyes to be examined, you could very likely lose use of your Sharingan?"

Sasuke Uchiha sat rigid in his cot that had been sequestered away in a private corner of the tent; he'd been told it was for his personal protection and comfort but the Raven knew better.

They couldn't trust him not to harm someone once they turned their backs; this was for everyone else's protection, not his.

Tch.

Fools.

"I don't want _her_ anywhere near my eyes." The dark man bit out sharply, eyeing SHizune distrustfully.

Kakashi groaned inwardly; damn this kid, why did he _still_ have to be so goddamn arrogant and such a pain in the ass?

"Fine. Then we will assign someone else. Sakura healed your arm before you managed to bleed to death…I don't see why _she_ couldn't be the one to examine you…?" He was testing the waters carefully.

Afterall, Saskue had already put his female student through every kind of emotional hell imaginable, not to mention whatever twisted mental trauma he'd forced onto her in his Genjutsu…she still hadn't mentioned a word of it to Kakashi and he couldn't help but feel uneasy at the thought of her being anywhere near Sasuke right now.

The Uchiha's Rinnegan eye shifted to the roseate briefly but she did not return his glance and kept her eyes somewhat downcast, arms crossed in front of her chest in a somewhat protective stance.

"…it would have to be a vastly-experienced medic; just because she stopped the bleeding, doesn't mean I'm suddenly gonna trust her with my eyes; tch. You said so yourself that it's a delicate matter."

Sakura bit her tongue and her back tensed in an instant. Just what in the hell was his problem? Of all the _petty, juvenile bullshit_ he could pull, and he's choosing the age-old barb of belittling her?

Gods, it didn't matter that she'd saved his damn life; he could have bled to death if it hadn't been for her, yet here he was underestimating her.

Again.

"…Sakura isn't the same girl you left behind, Sasuke," Kakashi began. "Just like Naruto has, she's changed, she's matured and I would think having witnessed that on the battle field for yourself, you'd know better than to underestimate her."

"She's strong. That doesn't make her a skilled medic; every ninja is required to master the most basic First Aid skills and that-"

"You aren't the only one who apprenticed under a Sannin, _Sasuke."_

Sakura had had enough of his belligerence, it was her turn to talk now. "Tsunade-shishou isn't just famous for her monstrous strength, she's also the most skilled Medic nin of our time and my training with her was quite extensive, I can assure you." Hip cocked to the side, she had lost the last bits of her self-consciousness, and now stared Sasuke dead in the eye.

" _This,"_ she tapped the center of her forehead with her middle finger, right where her seal was. "Isn't just a fashion statement."

For the first time, the Uchiha's eyes were drawn to the purple diamond seal in the center of Sakura's forehead and his face drew into a contemplative frown as he scrutinized it.

"The Strength of a Hundred Seal—more aptly known as Byakugo no In." Shizune spoke and her voice was laced with pride as she glanced at her Sibling pupil.

Sakura couldn't suppress the swell of smug satisfaction when recognition dawned on the Uchiha's countenance and his eyes marginally widened.

Yeah, she knew he knew _exactly_ what her Seal was; he wasn't stupid—but he probably never fathomed in a million years that this technique would be one that _Sakura of all people_ would master… his countenance gave nothing away but the look in his eyes was priceless.

 _Who's underestimated now, ne Sasuke?_ The pinkette's lips curled up into a triumphant smirk and she couldn't give a damn whether or not he saw it.

'Bout time she got to knock his damn arrogance down a few pegs.

Clearing her throat, she snapped back into professional mode. "Now. If there's nothing else that _concerns you,_ I'll be calling in one of the nurses to prep you for the exam."

/

Sun had set and true to her word, Sakura made all the preparations for Sasuke's impending eye examination.

Once she'd done her preliminary/surface exam, she had Sasuke lay back while she gathered Chakra into her fingertips and rested them feather-lightly against his temples.

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes were closed in deep concentration so the fact that the Uchiha glared up at her, went blissfully unnoticed. "Don't ask me questions, I'm concentrating."

"…on what, exactly?" Was his monotonous response and it caused a tick in her brow.

"…Honestly, Sasuke just…shut up. I'm examining your orbital chakra pathways; it's a very delicate examination though so unless you once me to permanently _fry your orbital and neural pathways,_ I suggest you keep your biting comments to yourself."

This thinly-veiled threat had him snapping his mouth shut, though his brows were fixed into a permanent scowl.

Sakura had definitely gotten feistier since the last time he'd seen her—or maybe it was the fact that her temper flared in _his direction_ that had the Uchiha somewhat confused.

…wasn't she the one who'd vowed eternal love and loyalty to him?

His musings were interrupted when he felt the probing chakra fade from his head and the Medic above him opened her viridian eyes.

"Well. There's definitely some extensive damage but that isn't a surprise. You've clearly overused your Sharingan…and if I'm not mistaken, the intricate pathway development suggests that you've leveled up…"

It was the Uchiha's turn to be smug and he took full advantage. "As you said yourself; you aren't the only one who's done _extensive training."_ His mocking tone grated on her nerves and she was two seconds away from smacking that insufferable arrogant smirk off his face.

The Fates came to her rescue however, in the form of Sai who was just returning from a long shift of corpse clean-up duty.

Sakura shivered at the thought of him combing miles upon miles of blood-soaked earth, recovering bodies that were most times, too mutilated to even recognize, but then this was Sai and as terrible as it may sound, his previous training in Root, made him the perfect candidate for this type of work.

"Sai! Did you just get back?" Ah, the pale-skinned artist was just the distraction she needed in this moment and she welcomed it, letting a relieved smile touch her lips momentarily.

Sasuke didn't miss the immediate change in her attitude.

"Hey Ugly." Sai greeted back.

The Uchiha nearly choked. 'ugly?!'

Surprisingly, Sakura didn't react at all how he expcted, save for a quick eye roll as she turned her full attention to her teammate, ignoring his presence for the moment.

Who was this guy again…?

He sifted through his memories and thought back to one of the first 'rescue' attempts team 7 had been sent out on; the one at Orochimaru's hideout.

' _Ah, the replacement.'_ Sasuke thought dryly. So _this_ was the guy the old bat had found to take his place on the team then…pathetic.

He scanned him from top to bottom and came to only one conclusion—this guy was _nothing_ compared to him.

He was a nobody and the fact that Sakura was at this moment practically _fawning_ all over him, only annoyed the Uchiha even more.

Was she trying to make a complete idiot out of herself, even moreso than usual? Or was she simply attempting to garner the Uchiha's attention by making him jealous..?

He cast another discreet glance at the pale ninja and something clicked in his head.

Pale skin, dark hair, dark eyes.

' _Ha. So that's how it is then, Sakura?'_

He could hardly suppress the sardonic smirk that threatened to break across his lips. This girl was so caught up in him— _still—_ that she couldn't even keep herself from flirting with any vaguely Sasuke-look-alike she could find.

What a joke.

His smug amusement was shelved to the back of his mind when he caught the tail-end of the conversation; seems they were wrapping up their little flirt-fest.

"Alright Sai, you can just leave your report with me and I'll take it to Tsunade; go get some rest, you look like death itself."

There was a humorless snort that came from the Uchiha but she chose to ignore it.

"Are you implying that I'm uglier than you, Ugly? Because I'm sorry but I don't think that could be possible at this point."

"…Har, har, Sai. Seriously, you need to go lay down, you've been out there combing for bodies since sunrise." Her viridian eyes scanned his face closely and her brows furrowed in deep concern.

She was worried about him.

This revelation had Sai shifting somewhat uncertainly as he looked back down at her; why did she have to look at him like that?

What did that look mean? And why did it make his chest ache and cause weird fluttering sensations in the pit of his stomach?

He furrowed his brows. "I…my stomach's fluttering. Is that normal?"

Sakura cocked a brow at him. "You probably need to eat something…" Her hand reached instinctively for his forehead as she checked his temperature.

Without even realizing it, he leaned into her touch, completely unaware of the beedy-eyed Uchiha glaring intensely at the exchange.

Sakura noticed his uncharacteristic action however and the wrinkles of confusion appeared on her forehead.

' _well that was certainly…un-Sai.'_ She thought but she pushed it away in the next second, dropping her hand from his forehead. "Yeah, go eat something, Sai. Then go to bed, I mean it.'

The pale-eyed man cracked one of his signature fake smiles and gave her a mock-salute. "Whatever you say, Ugly." And he was gone.

With a shake of her head, she watched him go, never fully able to repress the tiny smile that threatened.

' _I used to beat the living shit out of him whenever he called me that…but I…somehow I guess it's just endearing in a way._

… _.either that, or I've officially lost my mind.'_

She snickered to herself, then turned her attention back to her patient.

"Alright." Flipping through his chart, she paced a few steps before coming to a stop at his bedside.

"Right now, I am going to prescribe a strict no-use policy on your Sharingan for at least two weeks—during that time, I'll be performing a series of procedures that will gradually repair the damage already caused and hopefully, we've caught it early enough that you should have it full-functioning within a month's time."

"Hn. What of my deteriorating eyesight?"

She paused, biting her thumbnail as she considered. "Unfortunately, loss of eyesight is a very common side-effect with your bloodline limit, it always has been. But I'm confident that as long as we repair the damage that's already occurred, it's very likely we can reverse the progression of sight loss."

Sasuke considered this for a long moment and seemed satisfied, giving her a nod.

"Right. But you need to follow my instructions to the letter, Sasuke. You can't use your Sharingan even in sparring matches, I mean it."

"Tch, tell that to the Dobe. He's bound to start hounding me after a week or so."

"Well that's too bad, Naruto's just gonna have to 'beat your ass' another time. It's not like he hasn't done enough of that already."

"Are you insinuating that that idiot beat me?"

For a moment, Sakura's face softened in sympathy. "Of course not, Sasuke…I would never insinuate such a thing," then it slipped just as suddenly and was replaced with her best syrupy-sweet smile. "We both know he beat you to within an inch of your life and he succeeded quite thoroughly."

The Uchiha muttered a scathing retort under his breath.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and began to clean up. _'He may have helped end the war but...some things never change, I guess.'_

"What was the deal with you and that guy just now, anyway?"

Her hands froze midway through wiping down her tools. "…."

"That 'Sai' guy or whatever his name is."

She glanced over at him, pastel brow raised in question.

It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes. "Tch, you were _flirting_ with him."

Suddenly, there was a loud clatter and the pink-haired medic—now clearly ruffled—rounded on him, arms crossed and hip cocked in her trademark 'pissed off' stance. " _Excuse me?"_ She stared at him disbelievingly.

The Uchiha chortled sardonically. "Come on, Sakura; it's just us here." He held his one arm akimbo. "You forget that I've had hordes of shrieking fangirls chasing after me, almost since I could walk; I know _flirtation_ when I see it and you were-"

She held up a hand, cutting him off. "Okay just, stop. Right. There. What the hell are you talking about? Where is this even coming from?!"

"Do you deny it?" He challenged, his voice raising an octave as he became increasingly irritated. "He's a _nobody, Sakura._ He's a nameless, faceless ninja that Tsunade dug up from underground, and you're falling all over yourself whenever he's around."

Her viridian eyes widened in disbelief and she gaped at the raven utterly flabbergasted. "Are you… _serious right now? Gods, Sasuke, you don't even know him! You just got back! You were gone, remember?! You abandoned us for nearly 4 fucking years and you-"_

The Uchiha was on his feet right now and he was in a rage. "Come on, you really think I'm that stupid?! The guy's like a fucking carbon-copy of me, don't think I don't see the way you look at him, it's like you're seeing me in him when I'm RIGHT FUCKING HERE!"

She took a step back as he advanced on her; Sasuke was always unreasonable when upset and the last three and a half years had clearly made him volatile.

"Stop shouting at me, Sasuke; you don't _get to belittle me or intimidate me anymore, remember? Things have changed, I've changed."_

The Uchiha scoffed, shooting her a look of complete and utter disgust. "Oh _please_ , you haven't changed at all, Sakura; you're still chasing me—your _precious Sasuke-kun—_ "He spat. "And you've stooped so low hell, you'll settle for a replacement, just so long as you can satisfy your-"

 _SMACK._

 _CRASH!_

In the blink of an eye, The Uchiha was sent _hurtling through the air._ He crashed through several curtained doorways, boxes of medical supplies, two tables, five chairs until at last, he found himself outside the med tent, skidding and tumbling across the ground with such violent force, he left a trench of broken earth and flying debris in his wake.

The deafening raucous brought several ninjas, officials and other personnel rushing to the scene, among them chiefly were Kakashi and a heavily-bandaged Naruto who gaped at the scene before them in horror.

A freshly-bloodied and bruised Sasuke lay flat on his back and Naruto rushed to his side. "Sasuke-teme, what…Sakura-chan, what the hell?! Can't you see the teme's still recovering, you can't just-!"

"SHUT IT, NARUTO!" The medic screeched as she stalked towards the Uchiha, the fire of death blazing in her eyes.

Kakashi intercepted her, taking hold of her arm. "Sakura, what is this about?"

The pinkette gritted her teeth. "Let. Me. Go. Kakashi."

The silver-haired Jounin gulped. He had never seen Sakura like this before—not even when facing an enemy—and the fact that her ire was focused on Sasuke of all people…he glanced at his former pupil who Naruto was currently helping to his feet, then back at Sakura.

She was burning holes into the Uchiha was either stupid enough to calmly scoff at her anger, or he was simply too arrogant to show that he was in fact scared shitless and he pinned her with a vaguely disinterested stare.

"Sakura…"

"He's… _not a replacement."_ She spat out the word, finally turning her eyes to meet her sensei.

"'he'?"

"Sasuke said…"

"Sakura—is it—Sai…?"

At the mention of the artist's name, he felt Sakura go impossibly rigid and he could already catch the glistening of angry tears in the corners of her eyes as she once again stared down the Uchiha.

Ino Yamanaka had been standing at her best friend's side since this one-sided fight first broke out and she caught everything Sakura had just relayed to Kakashi.

So…the Uchiha asshole had called Sai the 'replacement' huh?

Ino shook her head—the bastard must have a fucking death wish because NO ONE insulted Sakura's teammates—her boys—and got away with it. Fucking no one.

Yes, she may not have liked Sai at the beginning when he first joined Team 7 three years ago but…that was in the past and so much had happened since then. Sai was a part of their team now and more than that, he was Sakura's _family,_ whether the artist himself understood the nature of that bond or not (most likely _not)._

She watched as Sakura's fists clenched at her sides, white-knuckled and the blonde stepped up to her side, taking hold of her hand; it was shaking as Sakura fought down her fury.

"Forehead…look at me. _Look at me."_

Sakura's eyes flicked to sky blue, lips tight and jaw clenched.

Ino stared deeply into emerald depths, she saw the tears, the anger…the hurt and the pain.

" _He's not—a replacement, Pig."_ The pink-haired woman bit out again, but this time, she nearly choked on the lump of angry emotions that were seconds away from boiling over.

Ino held her torn expression steadily…she understood. "Don't. You know he's not _worth it._ Walk away, honey."

Sakura fought with herself for several seconds, her entire frame trembling from head to toe as she resisted the poignant desire to beat Sasuke beyond-an inch of his life…

….heh.

Let's be honest; she wouldn't beat him…she'd probably fucking kill him if she got her hands on him now.

Taking a deep, trembling breath, she looked from Ino to Kakashi who simply gave her arm a comforting squeeze followed by an imperceptible nod.

"…Fine…" She relented. " _But…_ you better tell Naruto to get _him the hell out of my sight,_ right now. Or I swear I'll kill him."

Kakashi gave her a sad, sympathetic smile, tinged with a little bit of pride.

Sakura really _had grown up._

"Rodger that. Naruto, take Sasuke to my tent; I'll be there shortly."

"Uh, yeah you got it, Kaka-sensei."

"Get off me, Dobe; I don't need your help." The raven yanked his arm away from the blond, standing to his feet with all his overactive pride and arrogance intact.

Naruto held up both hands defensively. "Alright, alright, geez Teme, relax will you? What the hell happened back there anyway? Sakura's never been that way before…"

As the two ambled away, the Uchiha dusted off his shoulder, scoffing haughtily. "It's nothing; loyalty for her is clearly a _replaceable commodity."_ His snide remark was uttered just loud enough for said seething-pinkette to hear and a feline growl tore from her throat as she suddenly lunged for him, seeing nothing but red.

Ino and Kakashi managed to grab hold of her in time…but just barely. The silver-haired Jounin cursed, struggling to restrain the fiery woman. "Fuck, NARUTO! GET HIM THE HELL OUT OF HERE. NOW!" The Copy nin yelled frantically and the crowd of nins parted as he and Ino wrestled with a highly-infuriated and distraught Sakura who was now screaming insults at the Uchiha's retreating back.

The tears burned her eyes now as they overflowed, staining her cheeks…

She didn't care anymore.

/

Two hours later saw Sai returning from his graveyard (pun totally intended) shift. The artist had only managed to catch maybe an hour or two of sleep before he was right back out there in the field on body recovery; Ugly would probably throttle him if she found out he'd basically disregarded her 'doctor's orders'…

This brought a sardonic sort of half-smirk to the pale man's lips as he strode back to camp. Passing the 'border' guards, he simply nodded on his way to Tsunade-sama's tent to deliver his report.

But the former-Root member's footsteps slowed as the sound of angry voices reached him.

Along with Tsunade, he picked up on three other Chakra signatures and on a whim, he cloaked his own chakra and stood just outside the tent, listening.

"You're telling me she _attacked him?!"_ It was Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi's voice was strained and tired. "Apparently from what the nurses told me, one minute Sakura was performing Sasuke's examination and the next, she was _literally_ throwing him out. Our feisty little blossom made a complete mess of the place…as I'm sure you can imagine, ehehe…not to mention the damage she caused Sasuke…which of course, you know at this point." The Jounin rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

"The hell I do; she's _my apprentice,_ I know more than anyone what the girl's capable of; he's got several broken ribs, a shattered collarbone and well, the arm that's left has a fractured wrist and several dislocated fingers. What I want to know is _what the hell happened?!"_ hands on wide hips, the blonde glared threateningly and expectantly at her subordinates who all fidgeted nervously, each suffering varying degrees of fear.

"She…Sakura said something—to Kakashi-sensei and again to me." Ino spoke up.

Honey-brown eyes flickered to her and the Yamanaka continued.

"She said 'He's not a replacement.'"

The room fell silent and outside, Sai's brows furrowed and a feeling he'd come to know as 'confusion' swept over him.

"'replacement'?"

Kakashi nodded reluctantly. "Hai, Hokage-sama. Apparently…Sai-kun came up in their discussion somehow and…well clearly, Sasuke insulted him; I'm certain that's what she meant by 'replacement' and Sai is the 'he' she was referring to."

"But…but Sai's a part of our Team now, Obaa-chan…I mean, yeah we didn't really care for him to begin with but—well Sai's done a lot for us since then, ya know? He's…he's one of us!"

Sai felt a strange tightening in his chest in response to Naruto's passionate words…had they _really accepted him to that extent…?_

The blond Hokage's eyes softened and she laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I know that, Naruto. We all do and I'm happy and proud to know that you and Sakura have accepted Sai as one of you…clearly however, The Uchiha's got a proverbial stick up his ass like always and the fact that Sakura has a relationship with Sai, doesn't sit well with his pride. He may be an arrogant son of a bitch but he knows as well as we all do, that the consequences of him abandoning the village, are irreversible; things have changed completely."

"But the Teme didn't _really mean it, Granny!_ I know him; he's just pissed off because I beat his ass, that's all! Trust me, I can talk to him and you'll see…he'll come around, believe it!"

Tsunade's smile was a sad one as she offered the young Hokage-in-training another squeeze to his shoulder. "….I hope you are right, Naruto; things are going to be…very hard for Sasuke from now on. But that's a discussion for another time, right now, my main concern is my student. Where is Sakura now?"

"We…we don't know, Tsunade-sama." Ino offered, resigned.

"What?"

"What Ino means is we barely managed to get Sakura away from Sasuke before she tore into him a second time…after that, she…she said she wanted to be alone and she took off." Kakashi offered.

The blonde growled in frustration, carding a hand through golden tresses. "Damn it. Where did she head?"

"I think towards the river, ne Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto chewed nervously on a finger nail, his mind preoccupied with worry for his pink-haired teammate.

"That is correct, I believe."

Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh. "Well…it's been hours; I know she wants to be alone but it isn't necessarily the safest for her to be alone right now, especially with it being past dark. We need to send someone out to look for her…Kakashi, you-"

Just then, the tent flap rustled and Sai was standing just inside the doorway, back straight and his dark eyes glinting with determination. "Hokage-sama, forgive me but…allow me to fetch Sakura."

For the first time, Kakashi noticed Sai's normally-blank expression was awash with emtions and the silver-haired Jounin's single eye widened in surprise. The intense aura surrounding the artist was thicker than the deadly ink he wielded and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if Sai even realized he was feeling and if so, _what exactly was it that he felt for Sakura?_

The sensei stepped forward then, addressing him. "Sai…?"

The pale man's eyes flickered to him briefly but his determination only solidified. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-dono but…I heard everything you said and as a result, I believe I have more right than anyone, to go after her."

There was a deafening silence that followed…then, Tsunade gave the ex-Root member one final look and nodded. "Very well, Sai. Go bring her back…safely."

The artist's shoulders relaxed marginally and what appeared to be a semblance of a smile, shown briefly in his eyes before it faded in the next instant.

"You have my word, Hokage-sama; I will find her."

And then he was gone in a splash of ink.

/

Though it was close to midnight, the moon was full and shone brightly overhead as Sai flash-stepped through the woods. The river was roughly 3miles or so from camp and at the speed he was traveling, he was well within a mile of it now.

It was 100 meters out, that he caught the first signs of wreckage.

It was 50 meters in when he realized he'd miscalculated.

Not 'wreckage'…more like total catastrophic devastation that nearly put the Fourth War battleground to shame.

Trees were violently uprooted and piled into a splintered mess, boulders that had previously stood proudly along the riverbank, now lay blasted to bits and the ground was littered with fissures, canyons and craters the size of Naruto's biiju.

In other words, the entire area had been annihilated and if the sounds of continuous destruction echoing in the distance, was any indicator, Sakura was far from done.

Sai slowed his approach and allowed his chakra to spike just enough to let her know he was near—the last thing he wanted to do in this current situation was scare her off.

He broke through into a 'clearing' if it could even be considered such, and finally caught sight of his teammate…who was presently beating a very poor, unfortunate Oak tree to smithereens.

When she'd nearly punched a hold clean through its massive trunk, she tore it out of the ground with her bare hands, and hurtled it to join its fellow fallen comrades in the pile of obliterated lumber.

It was a tree massacre and Sai swallowed thickly, wondering if he could be next should he attempt to interfere?

"Ugly?" He called out to her, his voice level yet steady, knowing she'd already sensed him and was aware of his presence.

Sakura was hunched over at the waist, hands on shaky knees, gasping for breath and fighting through the sea of angry tears that hadn't stopped though hours had long passed.

She didn't answer him. She knew he was there; hell, she'd sensed his approaching Chakra when he was still a good fifty meters out, but at this moment, she couldn't bring herself to look at him…didn't really want to.

"Ugly." He tried again. Now, he was certain she had no intentions of lashing out at him. At least, not yet anyway.

"I don't want to talk right now, Sai."

Her voice which was usually so strong and confident, shook and trembled and he _knew_ she was fighting back the tears…and most likely failing.

He'd only ever seen her cry once in the years he's known her…but that 'once' was more than enough.

He didn't like seeing Sakura cry; something about it ate at him from the inside and he always felt sick from the sight of it.

"You've been out here alone for hours. Tsunade, Kakashi and Dickless are worried about you."

He was taken completely by surprise when the sound of bubbling laughter reached his ears. He drew closer to Sakura who still had her back to him, and waited for an explanation because honestly, how on earth could she be laughing at a time like this?

The woman sniffed, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand as she finally turned to face him. "'Dickless'…I still cannot believe he lets you get away with calling him that."

Sai tilted his head to get a better look at her.

What he saw had a burst of emotion hitting him square in the gut, knocking him breathless.

Her eyes…her deep, viridian pools—which at one time, he'd found so grossly unappealing and clashing with that equally-horrid pink hair—were swimming with tears. Her cheeks were streaked with angry red marks as the tears continued to fall and drip off the end of her chin.

Her hair was a disheveled, dirt and debris-filled mess and lastly, her clothes were shredded and she had scrapes and bruises all up and down the length of her arms.

She looked like she'd been through a war all over again only this time, it was a far worse hell because—like always— _he_ had caused it.

 _He_ was always the source of her pain, the reason for her anguish and seeing her completely destroying herself like this, it was like looking in a mirror, only worse…she was losing herself for someone who had never once deserved even a shred of her consideration or compassion.

Sai felt dizzy and sick to the point of vomiting—he most likely would have if he'd been any lesser man but even in this moment, Sai was still Sai and he was an expert and shelving his emotions behind tightly locked doors.

It's what he was trained for.

"You need to stop this now. Just come back to camp and we can-"

"I don't think…you heard me, _Sai."_ Her voice was that of a stranger; cold, hollow and it sent a chill through his body when he caught the dead look in her eyes.

…She'd lost the last bit of fight in her…it was like she had given up.

 _Given up…? But this was Sakura…Sakura doesn't do 'giving up' not ever._

 _No…no, no, no, no, this isn't happening…_

 _Not this…_

 _This couldn't be…_

He was ripped from his thoughts to see her walking away.

"…Just leave me alone Sai…I don't. Want. To. Talk."

For the first time since his brother died, Sai felt the blood in his veins freeze in an instant.

The air left his lungs and for a terrifying moment, he couldn't _move._

A thousand memories raced through his mind in the blink of an eye…

Root… _Naruto…_

 _Team 7…assigned to Team 7…_

 _Sakura's face when she first hated him…time passes, missions,_

 _They grow closer…Naruto telling him about Sasuke for the first time; it was then the blond had truly opened up to him and offered him the olive branch of friendship…after that, everything changed. Ino was his friend, Kakashi tried to teach him about what it mean to be a team…._

 _Sakura's face…Sakura asking about his paintings…_

 _Sakura smiling…Sakura laughing…_

 _He calls her 'Ugly' and she hits him…Ramen…Ichiraku's_

 _This…this was what it meant; the bonds he'd formed…no, he…he couldn't let the bonds fade…they were in his book now! He'd…he'd painted that picture…him, his brother, Sakura and Naruto…_

 _Wait…Sakura…Sakura walking away from him…'leave me alone, Sai'_

Sai's mind came speeding back to the present and his dark eyes blew wide as he once again, caught Sakura's retreating back.

For probably the first time in his life, Sai didn't _think…Sai simply moved._

He was behind her in an instant, grabbing hold of her arm and whirling her around before she took one more step.

"SAKURA, that's ENOUGH!" He yelled straight in her face and she flinched and finally, the life flooded back into her eyes as they blew wide open at his sudden outburst.

He was gripping her hard by the shoulders now and most likely, hurting her but he didn't allow himself any time to consider that as he drew his face scarce centimeters from hers. "It's _enough, Sakura._ Do not destroy yourself because of _him_."

"…Sai…?" his name came out as a surprised whisper, as if she was just now registering the fact that he was right there in front of her.

"Ugly."

He spoke that one word, and she fell apart.

Covering her mouth with both hands, she stared at him—terrified—as the choked sobs wracked her body and the tears again began to flow.

"…I…! Oh—g-gods I—I-c-can't b-breathe—!" another sob tore from her throat and her knees buckled as she turned away.

She gasped when she felt strong arms encircle her shoulders from behind and for a moment, she forgot her tears when she felt Sai's face burying into the mess of her hair.

…She could feel the tip of his nose brush against the nape of her neck but she barely had time to register it, because his arms were tightening around her shoulders—pinning her arms to her chest—and his hands slid over the backs of hers as he laced their fingers together.

"…Sakura…it's _enough…"_ he breathed pleadingly into her hair, mussing it with his hot breath that tickled the back of her neck as he spoke. "… _Please._ Don't let him hurt you anymore…it's very distressing."

Her cries had quieted to silent tears as she listened to the uncharacteristic gentleness in his voice—there was a calming lilt to it that she'd never noticed before and had it always been that deep? She could feel his chest rumble against her back, each time he spoke and she was oddly captivated by it.

"I doubt that I am saying this correctly but…every time you hurt because of him…I—I feel…sick. It makes me so sick, I don't really know why but it is highly unpleasant and I'd much rather not be sick because I hate hospitals and the medicine you give me is always so bitter and gross…so just…stop hurting yourself. I…it makes me… _ache."_

For some reason, the way he said it, had her laughing internally one minute, then flushing from the top of her head, to the tips of her toes the next and she was terrified because she _had no idea what in the hell it meant._ "S-Sai you…I d-don't really get what you're saying, I…you hate Sasuke; we've already established that-"

"Of course I hate him." His hold tightened again and she was surprised to hear the raw emotion in just those four words…it was a mixture of anger and…desperation?

"He betrayed you. You and Naruto. He abandoned you and then he comes back and you…you're still not happy. Something happened today; I heard about it from Tsunade and Kakashi-dono."

She froze. _Don't tell me…please tell me, Shishou, that you didn't…_

"Although I don't understand why him referring to me as 'the replacement' would make you so—angry; I don't care what he thinks of me. His dick is probably smaller than Naruto's anyways so it's not like he's a threat."

She gaped at him in disbelief. "Did you just—?"

He stared at her blankly then; all previous emotion wiped clean and his face was once again an impeccable, impassive mask. "What? Do you not agree that Sasuke-kun has a small dick? I read somewhere that men who are especially arrogant are that way because they are overcompensating for their lack of prowess and manhood."

 _Oh gods, he's serious._ Her lips parted and she blinked owlishly at him—completely and utterly stupefied.

"…You get what I am saying, correct? His 'lack of manhood' aka a small dick which in Sasuke-kun's case must be _VERY SMALL_ as there is no limit to his arrogance—unless of course I have misunderstood you, perhaps because you have _seen_ Sasuke-kun's dick in which case you would know for cer-"

Face on the verge of bursting into flames, Sakura slapped a hand over the pale man's mouth, effectively cutting him off. "We are _not. Having this conversation, Sai."_

Reaching up, he peeled her fingers back and his brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Sooo…does that mean 'yes' you have seen it and you simply don't wish to disclose your opinion? Or are you simply agreeing with me by default?"

She glared harshly at him…yet her lips twitched in a tiny smile. "NOT. Having this conversation."

"Whatever you say, Ugly."

And she was left speechless when Sai gave her the first _genuine_ smile she had ever seen.

/

LOLOLOLOL! Oh my gosh, I have to admit, I had intended there to be more romancy fluffiness at the end of this but somehow, my 'Sai' muse was awakened and I couldn't help but bring in his classic stunted sense of awkward, inappropriate humor instead. Ha! Ohhhh but Sai just wouldn't be Sai without his classic genitalia innuendos. ;P well let me know what you guys think. Again, not sure I could write anymore beyond this point but ehhh, who knows…I might be inspired…?;) Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay….so I may not have gotten a ton of reviews but…ah, I just couldn't refuse/resist the 4 pleading requests I got for more! So. I dedicate this to GemNika, Koko, , and laura2April! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! I honestly didn't know if this would get any good feedback as it is my first attempt at this pairing!_

 _XxOo_

 _######################################_

 _Chapter 2-Changes & Hostility _

Things took a pivotal change after that for Sakura. Not surprisingly, she was no longer in charge of Sasuke's examinations or general recovery and to be honest, the pinkette didn't mourn the loss in the slightest. She could have pretended to be affronted when Tsunade gave her reasons: 'I don't believe you have what it takes to maintain professionalism between doctor and patient, in this instance. I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't trust you to be objective about this' but who was she kidding, her Shishou was absolutely right! After the shit he pulled, there was no way in hell she'd ever be able to look at Sasuke the same way, again; never mind about treating him with simple respect and decency…no, he'd lost that right—probably a long time ago—but it had unfortunately taken him insulting Sai, to make her see what a truly ugly person he had become.

It was sad, really. She'd been so blinded before, and this whole situation had made her realize that with a startling clarity that was really, too painful for her to really think about at the moment.

But the important thing now, was for her to take the lesson to heart, pick herself up and move on.

And that's exactly what she planned to do, starting now.

It was no surprise when several of her friends—chiefly Ino as well as Tsunade—gave her their full support. However, what did surprise her was when Naruto had come to her the morning after the incident and _apologized._

'You were right, Sakura; you were right to defend Sai, I mean and hey…I may not always agree with you when it comes to the Teme but…you need to do what you gotta do, ya know? So do whatever you have to do and just know…just know that I'll be here for you. For whatever you need.'

She'd smothered the blonde in a hug then, crying tears of relief; she'd lost so much in the last few years, she'd really been terrified of losing him over this, too and she was so thankful to see that he truly understood and still loved her.

Kakashi as well was supportive and understood probably better than anyone, what she had been put through; there were no complaints from the silver-haired jounin—only his trademark eye-crinkled smile, tinged with deep understanding.

And then, there was Sai.

Sai…well. Now _that_ was another matter. Of course, there was no doubt in her mind that the artist was more than supportive of her choice to move on and close the door on her past with the Uchiha, for good.

But the thing was, Sai had been…different since that night he'd come to her after her confrontation with Sasuke…and she just couldn't figure out w _hy._

It started small at first—little things here and there that she barely noticed: a few extra minutes of sparring in the mornings, than usual, an offer to assist her when she was carrying something heavy or attending to a particularly difficult patient, or just simply 'hey ugly, headed back for the night? No, I'm not following you, I'm just headed this way, to the showers is all.'

It wasn't until a full week of 'I'm just headed this way' that it finally dawned on her.

 _Sai had been walking her back to her tent. Every night, at the exact same time. On purpose._

At first, she couldn't believe it but then she realized that every time she'd reached her door, he'd left her with a typical 'see you, Ugly'…and strolled right onwards and into his own tent. _Not_ to the showers.

It was the tenth night of this that found Sakura sitting dumbfounded on her cot, wracking her brain and trying to figure out just _what on earth was going on_ with the usually-stoic and socially-stunted artist.

Was he sick?!

Maybe he'd been talking to Kakashi-sensei again—getting weird advice about interpersonal relationships, perhaps…? But no. If that had been the case, he would've been firing off a lot more crudely inappropriate innuendos at the worst of times, so Sakura dismissed that idea and floundered for another.

She came up empty.

Something had to be going on but what was it?

Physically and mentally exhausted, she gave up for now and flopped back on her cot, closing her eyes. Maybe she was just over-thinking things. In a few days, this would all blow over and Sai would be back to his irritatingly emotionless and cynical self. Yes, that had to be it. This would all just blow over.

The next week was even s _tranger_. With the War finally over and the last of the dead put to rest, it was decided that the Five Nations would gather in Konoha and Suna for a period of rest and recuperation, as well as to discuss what needed to be done to begin the process of rebuilding and restoring what had been lost.

During this time, the camp was a buzz of activity as everyone rushed around packing and organizing as well as preparing the wounded for the journey home. Sakura had her hands full, yet at every turn she found Sai there ready and willing to aid her, even before she asked him.

It wasn't that Sai was a selfish, dispassionate sort of person—she knew deep down, he cared for the wellbeing of those close to him—it's just that the way he _came across_ tended to scream the e _xact opposite_ and he always seemed especially indifferent when it came to her.

…Once again, his social ineptitude was glaringly obvious.

Yet suddenly, here he was helping her with anything and everything she needed and he never once questioned or complained when she directed him what to do. He simply nodded and _did._

This, accompanied by the increased physical contact between them, really had her mind reeling.

They were the lightest touches, easily passed off as completely accidental—borderline, insignificant—and if it had been any other person, she would've written them off as just that and nothing more.

But this _wasn't just any other person._

This was _Sai_ and Sai didn't _do physical contact_ outside of sparring/combat unless it was absolutely necessary.

 _ **Did you forget how he held you that night? That was no small physical contact, miss Ma'am, haha!**_

Sakura let out a groan, shoving Inner to the back of her mind. _'I was out of control then and out of my mind; Sai was only trying to calm me down before I turned the entire camp into a crater.'_ She thought snidely to herself, insistently shoving down the next traitorous emotion that she knew as disappointment.

 _Did she really think it had been anything more? Ugh. Damn emotions._

But then, her mind drifted back to its previous train of thought—namely Sai being helpful, and Sai touching her _while_ he was being helpful.

…very un-Sai, indeed.

His fingers would just barely brush against hers as he lifted a heavy box from her hands and carried it where it needed to go, or a barely-there brush of arms as he passed her on his way to an errand for Tsunade-sama. Sometimes, they'd both find themselves elbow deep in some mess or another, and they'd be literally pressed shoulder-to-shoulder as they worked to get it all straightened out.

…In those moments, his shoulder would linger just seconds longer against hers, before he was pulling away, straight-backed and plastic smile perfectly in place.

She just couldn't figure the damn guy out!

All she knew was that he was acting v _ery strange, very un-Sai_ and she'd about had enough of his cleverly constructed 'excuses' and 'plastic smiles' whenever she tried to ask him about it.

Not to mention, he'd been practically t _erritorial_ whenever Sasuke was anywhere in the vicinity; Oh it was almost comical to see how uncharacteristically 'pissy' Sai could get.

It was no secret that he had no love whatsoever for the Uchiha but ever since that ugly confrontation, he made it his life's mission to keep Sasuke as far away from Sakura as humanly possible _and_ make his life a living hell while doing it.

The hilarious thing was, Sai was so _innocent_ and _nonplused_ about it, no one would guess he was purposely discomfiting the Uchiha, if they didn't know him personally…

And Sakura knew him oh so well, that every time she was a witness to any number of these…ahem…e _xchanges_ between Sai and Sasuke, she could hardly keep herself from bursting into uncontrolled laughter.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, is there something you needed?"

The Uchiha had wondered into the patient recovery tent just then, appearing lost and looking for something.

Sakura was just making her rounds and upon seeing him standing awkwardly in the doorway, she was about to ask what he needed, when Sai suddenly appeared behind Sasuke, eyes creased into a practiced smile that was every bit as fake as the 'pleasantness' it conveyed.

Sasuke rounded on the pale-skinned artist, brows creased into a scowl and lips pulled into a frown.

Sakura bit back a smirk.

"'Sai' is it? Why do I get the feeling that you are _following_ me? I don't need your damn 'assistance'."

His bitten off rejection did not deter Sai in the slightest and this only served to irritate the Uchiha even more. Just who the hell did this freak think he was dealing with?!

"Well you appeared a little lost just now, so I thought it would be best if I offered my—assistance, I believe you said? Yes, that's right."

"It's got nothing to do with _you;_ the dobe hurt himself again and needs Sakura so I-"

But Sai cut him off mid-sentence. "Ah, well that's unfortunate for Dickless, isn't it."

The Uchiha quirked a brow—just what in the hell was this guy's deal with the weird nicknames and…and _genitalia?_ Was he like a nympho or something?!

"I shall fetch Ugly, then as soon as she's done with Hijikata-san's examination."

The raven glared. "I can get Sakura myself, I don't _need_ and errand boy." He made to step around the other ninja when Sai's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his upper arm. His grip was like a vice—completely contradictory to the 'placating' smile that still rested on his pale features and when he spoke, his voice held a sugary congeniality that probably would've made Naruto proud, had it not been so obviously artificial. "I believe _Haruno-san_ is busy at the moment—as I said—"His emphasis on Sakura's formal title was noted, as if Sasuke's own use of her _first_ name, had been a gross blunder that Sai deemed needed correcting.

The blatant arrogance of this guy, really pissed Sasuke off and he was itching to wipe that stupid 'fake' smile—that seemed to be a permanent fixture—off of Sai's equally infuriatingly stupid face.

"—she will _attend_ to Naruto _after she is finished._ Not before." For the first time in their exchange, Sakura witnessed as Sai's cordial façade dropped completely. His eyes snapped open, the plastic smile was gone and any illusion of affability he'd woven around himself, gave way to a very cold and dispassionate aura as he met Sasuke's hard glare with a thinly-veiled, look of perfectly-executed _'disgust.'_

"If you—want to _keep your arm—I suggest you remove your hand, before I remove it for you."_ Sasuke grit out, the rage he usually kept so perfectly controlled, beginning to rise dangerously to the surface. He hated to be touched, did this idiot have a fucking death wish?!

But one look at Sai and he knew he wasn't the least bit intimidated. T _hat pissed him off a hell of a lot more than the touching ever could._

 _What the fucking hell was this guy's problem?!_

"If _I_ recall correctly, you are under strict orders from the Hokage, to abstain from any acts of hostility or violence. And—if I may quote you so _eloquently—_ it will be _your arm_ that _I_ will _personally remove_ from its socket, if you choose go against those orders and do otherwise." The fake smile was back in place but there was a frosty quality to it that inwardly made the Uchiha shiver—though he'd be damned before admitting it.

Sakura hadn't overheard much of what was spoken between the two men but she knew the history of brutal hostility—primarily on Sai's part—and she could see the dark aura emanating from the both of them. It made her shiver with dread and she hastened to diffuse the situation before it came to physical blows.

"Uhh Sai? Is there…anything I need to know?" She had placed herself somewhat between the two men in an attempt to loosen the rising tension and it worked like a charm; Sai released his hold on the Uchiha in the next moment and directed his eyes to her. "Nothing at all, Ugly—just a simple _misunderstanding,_ Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Ah, the ever-present fake smile—it was so _Sai_ that Sakura had almost come to find it endearing. Almost.

The Uchiha said nothing and simply glared back, tight-lipped.

Sai shrugged indifferently—a gesture he'd learned from observing Naruto—and turned his attention back to the roseate. "Apparently, Naruto has made a blunder and needs your attention. I assume you are finished with your rounds?"

Sakura sighed heavily, running a hand across her sweaty forehead—it was always _something_ when it came to Naruto. That baka.

"Honestly, sometimes I truly wonder if he doesn't do this to himself on purpose, just so he can see how 'cool' it is when Kurama's super-healing chakra kicks in." shuffling to her 'office' which was more or less a pile of boxed medical supplies and a rickety four legged table, she returned a few minutes later, med kit in hand. "Where is he?" Her question was directed at Sasuke who simply responded with nothing more than a 'hn' and a gesture towards one of the makeshift barracks that had been constructed a few meters or so from the 'hospital' tent, as a sort of over-flow for more recovering wounded.

With a shake of her head and a mumble of 'idiots and their reckless stupidity', the pink-haired doctor was off, leaving the two dark-haired men behind.

Sai watched her go—Sasuke stood off to the side, ignoring him until at last, the ink-wielding male turned and headed back inside. He decided he would keep an eye on the place until Ugly got back; she wouldn't be long after all—Naruto would probably only require a _few_ stitches this time, as Sakura was only likely to knock his head in _once_ instead of twice.

He was almost to the door when the Uchiha's words halted him. "What's your deal? Do you have some sort of twisted Hero/God complex when it comes to her? Is that why you're always following her wherever she goes, lurking in the shadows so you can 'swoop in to save her' whenever anyone gets within ten feet of her?"

His response was nonplused as he simply glanced at the Uchiha over his shoulder. "Sakura doesn't need 'rescuing'; I'm simply offering my help wherever it is needed." His eyes crinkled in another falsely-placating smile and Sasuke almost throttled him then but he settled for a derisive scoff instead.

"You've been 'offering your help' for a week straight. Tch. You never let her out of your sight and when you do, you aren't even gone five minutes. That's not 'being helpful' that's being obsessive."

At this, Sai actually _laughed._ But it was a hollow sort of sound that rumbled deep in his throat and was just as equally derisive as the smirk/sneer Sasuke leveled at him. "Says the man who spent his entire existence 'lurking in the shadows' of his elder brother and _obsessing_ over your revenge—I must say, this is quite an ironic accusation coming from _you."_

The Uchiha grit his teeth, clenched his fists and snarled. "You know _nothing_ of my past, _Replacement;_ stay out of it."

Sai tilted his head, an odd thoughtful sort of expression crossing his blank features. "Perhaps not. But you forget, Uchiha-san, that I took the place on Team 7 after you defected. I know more than you think, yet _you_ know _nothing_ of me at all."

"I know _enough._ And I don't like you. Frankly, I don't trust you around _my team_ either—just because you were the replacement for a few years, means nothing."

"Well _'frankly'_ your opinion matters very little to me, Sasuke-kun. I could care less of what you think of me; all that matters to me is that both Naruto _and Sakura do know me and they trust me. That_ is good enough for me, the rest is of no concern whatsoever. As I said, you know _nothing_ about me and I don't care to share."

He smiled then, and took one step inside before pausing a second time. "The only thing you need to know is this;" He spoke without turning around.

"I am loyal first and foremost to my Hokage and then to my friends. I will do whatever it takes to ensure they are protected and believe me when I say, I have absolutely no 'moral code of conduct' when it comes to them. I will cut down _anyone_ who stands in my way and I will feel no amount of remorse or regret in doing so. Unlike you, I was specifically trained to be the singularly most _exceptionally perfect ninja—a ninja with no emotions to cloud his judgement or dictate his actions._ "

"Is that a treat?" Sasuke Challenged.

Another derisive chuckle. "Not at all; threats are empty—one thing I've learned from Naruto, is to keep my word."

"So _that's_ what this is all about then? your 'ninja way'? tch. You're delusional as he is."

"I meant only this: Stay away from Sakura. That is all." And with one final empty smile, Sai turned his back.

"That's what this is all about, isn't it? Protecting her from me." He called out.

Sai didn't look back, but his next words were completely unexpected and left the Uchiha frozen in shock.

"Oh I know full well she is capable of protecting herself," turning, he glanced back at Sasuke from the corner of his eye and a completely different smile—one resembling a predatory sneer—adorned his lips. "I'm simply telling you to stay away from her, because Sakura is mine."

##################################

 _ **Omg omg omg! Hahaha! I LOVE HOW THIS ONE TURNED OUT! ESPECIALLY THE END! BOOM! WAY TO GO, SAI! I'm finding that instead of simply 'rushing to the juicy parts' of this piece, I really want to put emphasis on the subtle moments between Sakura in Sai; the little things that gradually change the dynamic between them, are really fun for me and I believe, very crucial so I hope ya'll enjoyed this one as we took a look at how Sai's 'protective' instincts have begun to come out more, in regards to Sakura. Don't worry, there will be much more fluffiness and exchange between Sai and Sakura in the next chapter. I simply wanted to cement the hostile dynamic more, with him and Sasuke so you guys can really get a feel for exactly where these two stand when it comes to each other…though I think we can all agree that Sai-1 Sasuke-0! ;) Review as always!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: WARNING: The following chapter will contain some torture and partial sexual assault. Therefore, this chapter is a possible TRIGGER so please, if you have any experience with this kind of trauma, don't read this chapter! This is my fair warning to you guys, I would hate to be the cause of bringing back unpleasant memories for someone!_

 _Now, to thank some awesome people! GemNika-your review was amazing! And THANK YOU for the critique! It's so refreshing to get advice from someone who knows what they are talking about and also, who knows how to give constructive criticism, without being a flamer! Loved your advice and I'm definitely going to do my best to put it to practice in this next chapter!_

 _As to the rest of my reviewers, you guys are amazing, I love you! I really didn't think I'd get this many positive reviews for this pairing so thank you, thank you!_

 _########################################_

 _Chapter 3-Lost & Found _

As the weeks passed, things were slowly going back to normal. Now safely returned to Konoha, the Leaf village inhabitants worked together to pick up the pieces and regain the peace they'd fought so hard and lost so much for.

It didn't happen overnight, but eventually homes were rebuilt, funerals were held to honor the heroic fallen, shops were reopened and slowly but surely, missions resumed.

It was one such mission that Sakura Haruno had been specifically called into the Hokage's office and after a brief overview, she along with Kiba and Akamaru, accepted the A-ranked escort assignment.

They were to escort a very important Cloud Nin who was one of the ambassadors of the Five Great Nations alliance, to Suna so that the alliance between the two nations, could be further solidified. He was one of the Raikage's closest advisors and therefore, Tsunade had wanted not only her apprentice but one of Konoha's best tracking teams, present to ensure the Ambassador's safety.

Sakura wasn't concerned; after all, it was a routine escort mission and though their client was highly important, they had just won the war—it was peacetime and aside from that, she trusted implicitly in her team; when it came to tracking, Kiba and Akamaru were among the best of the best.

But nothing could have prepared them for the trouble they encountered when they were only a day's journey from Suna. They'd stopped to camp for the night and once they'd secured their client in his tent, Kiba and Akamaru did a quick sweep of the surrounding area. Finding nothing amiss, they'd returned to camp, only to find Sakura locked in a fierce fight with a dark hooded figure. His Hitai was four wavy lines, with a distinct line cut through the center—Mist, Rogue nin.

Kiba's brows furrowed as he caught an opening, broke through and stood back-to-back with Sakura. "Mist? What the fuck is a Mist rogue nin—doing here?!"

Suddenly, their opponent vanished in thin air—there was no trace of a chakra signature, no lingering scent, as if he'd never been there at all!

Kiba's eyes widened. "What—in the hell?!"

Sakura grimaced. "I don't know. But he's been—doing that off and on. Just—aghrr—disappearing!" The Cloaked nin suddenly charged from the shadows—he moved so fast, they could hardly track his movements; only the distinct CLANG of Kunai meeting Kunai, could be heard.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba charged, but the nin vanished, giving the fanged nin no chance to lay a single claw on him.

"Damn it!" Kiba landed, skidding to a halt and falling back into a defensive stance, eyes peeled for the shadows.

"It's got to be some sort of…camouflage jutsu." Sakura pressed her back to Kiba's, kunai drawn and viridian orbs narrowed and focused.

"What?! Okay, I can buy that this guy knows how to physically disappear but to leave not even a _single trace of his scent?!_ That can't be possible, Sakura, that just-"

"I _don't know!"_ The roseate gritted her teeth; she could feel her hands begin to shake—she could sense it; the awesome, raw power radiating off of him was simply _terrifying_ and she knew…they were in trouble. But she was the leader of this mission and as such, it was her responsibility to get them out of this and to stay calm and in control; she didn't need Kiba getting anymore riled up then he already was—his hothead would get them in even worse trouble.

An eerie silence fell on the forest—it was almost deafening and it worsened the two ninjas' already-strung out anxiety.

"What about our client?" Kiba whispered.

"He hasn't even made a move on Kundo-san—not once. I don't know, Kiba this just—this isn't right-"

Suddenly, there was a loud rustling from above and the cloaked figure descended upon them at lightening speed.

Akamaru leapt for him…but it was too late. A series of four senbon shooting from the assassin's mouth, felled Akamaru at point-blank range.

"Akamaru!" Distracted, Kiba didn't realize he left himself wide open—and Sakura couldn't make it in time.

"KIBA!"

A solid elbow to the temple, had Kiba out cold and without a word, the hooded figure turned his attention to the pinkette.

"Haruno Sakura—apprentice to the great Senju Tsunade."

Sakura's blood froze. _'H-how does he know my name…?'_ Her henge had been flawless so how could he possibly have…

"Surprised? As you should be, Miss Haruno. But simple henges are nothing against me—in addition to my camouflage jutsu, I also have the ability to _read and decipher_ specific chakra signatures...quite well, I might add. And unfortunately for you, yours is too well known; a mere henge technique such as that, is child's play for me!" His manic laughter echoed menacingly in the forest surrounding them and it chilled Sakura to the bone.

"What do you want with me, then? You can't think I'll just simply go along quietly."

"Ah no…but that would be no fun at all, would it?" and suddenly, he vanished before her eyes.

She raised her kunai, and catching the sound of movement to her left, she struck her heel into the ground, causing fissures to spider off towards the left.

"Impressive strength." Said a voice close to her ear, but when she whipped her head to the right, there was no one there. She took to the trees, trying to lure him out with a clone and after a few seconds, she smirked as her attacker appeared behind her clone, hand raised with a knife prepared to strike.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

The "attacker" vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving nothing but a log in its place.

Her eyes widened. "clone…?!"

And then, the ominous voice whispered in her ear once more. " _Got you."_

The darkness swallowed her in the next instant—she never even saw the blow to her chest, coming.

######

This dire turn of events was the very reason why Sai found himself pacing the hall just outside of Tsunade-sama's office. There had been an immediate summons from the Hokage, over an hour ago and the more minutes that ticked by, the more Sai couldn't shake the _feeling_ that _something had gone terribly wrong._

A few moments later, Naruto burst in, followed by a sullen, yet equally uneasy-looking Sasuke Uchiha, and this only proved to heighten the intensely uncomfortable feeling building in Sai's chest. Why had Tsunade summoned the other two members of Team 7?

Just then, the doors opened and a grim-faced Shizune ushered the three men inside.

Behind the desk, a very tired-looking Tsunade sat slumped in her chair, fists clenched atop the desk and honey-brown eyes drawn in deep worry.

"…There is no easy way to say this so I won't waste your time." Her eyes raised then and Sai found himself gasping when he detected the familiar shine of unshed tears lurking in the usually determined honeyed depths.

"…The escort mission to Suna went terribly wrong. The client's been delivered but Kiba and Akamaru were injured and…Sakura was taken."

A startled gasp from Naruto and the tightening of Sasuke's jaw, were quite predictable reactions and Tsunade had never hated her job more, than in that moment.

Never in his life, had Sai felt so _cold_ …like the very breath in his lungs and blood in his veins had turned to icy shards that cut deep, shredding every fiber of his being to the point that he lost the strength to stand.

His unexpected reaction shocked everyone in the room, as he suddenly gasped, clutched the fabric at his chest, and dropped to his knees.

"Sai!" Naruto was at his side in an instant. He rested a concerned hand on the artist's back, but withdrew it as if he'd been burned.

Sai's entire body was _shaking_.

Naruto's blue orbs widened and he turned to Tsunade who was on her feet and hurrying to the pale ninja's side.

"Granny…?"

"Naruto, let me." She took his place, bent down and laid a gentle hand on the trembling ninja's shoulder.

"Sai…? What is it?"

The artist was on his hands and knees, gasping for air and gripping the material of his shirt that covered his chest. Eyes screwed shut, he struggled to regulate his breathing and regain control of his body…but it wasn't working.

"I—I don't know." He rasped. "…I…I feel…so cold. There is…a painful tightness in my chest, and…I can't breathe. My lungs burn." He reached up a shaking hand and gripped one side of his head. "My head feels like it's on _fire."_

Tsunade listened carefully to the 'symptoms' he described and her eyes widened when she realized just what it was Sai was experiencing.

Her expression softened in deep sympathy.

"What is happening to me, Hokage-sama?" Sai cracked his eyes open, forcing himself to ignore the overwhelming pain in his chest and head, and drew himself up to a kneeling position.

"You are—you are experiencing an intense _emotional_ response, Sai."

The pale ninja's expression blanked for several seconds before his lips curved into a light grimace as the fiery pounding in his head increased. "…I do not understand. What…what do you mean by that?"

"The tremors in your body, the chest pain and the chills…that's classic symptoms of 'fear'. You are experiencing 'fear' at the thought of Sakura being taken." She explained carefully, gauging the artist's reaction to make certain he understood so far.

"…'fear'?"

"Yeah, Sai." Naruto interjected. "It's…its normal, Man. Welcome to humanity." He lightly clapped a hand on Sai's other shoulder, but his expression was grim."

"…But this-"He broke off on a sharp hiss, gripping the side of his head and clenching his eyes shut for a moment. "…This burning fire in my head? I do not understand…"

"That's anger." The blonde ninja affirmed, a knowing look crossing his features before he exchanged a look with Tsunade. The blonde Jinchurriki was all too familiar with that 'fiery burn.' The first time he'd lost control and let Kurama take over, there had been a white-hot fire that seared his head _so intensely,_ Naruto remembered feeling as though his very brain was engulfed in flames.

He would never forget that feeling—that blinding, unimaginable _rage_ that sweeps through you so quickly, swallowing you whole…

And Sai had never even _felt,_ before two years ago; this had to feel like drowning in a never-ending abyss; frankly, Naruto was impressed that Sai was able to cope even _this_ much and still, the look in those dark eyes was clear—he was scared _shitless_ yet fought not to show it.

"Look, this isn't the time for this." The Uchiha had remained silent throughout the entire exchange, but the situation had him anxious. Okay, so maybe he hadn't cared much for Sakura in general, but the fact was, she'd still been his teammate; _'those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum.'_ Kakashi's age-old words sounded repeatedly in the Raven's head and he knew he'd never fully be able to shake them.

He made a mental note to personally rip his old sensei a new one, next time he saw him.

"Teme, come on! Sai's not used to this yet, for him it's-"

"No." Sai shook his head sluggishly, attempting to clear it, and stood shakily to his feet. "For the first and _only_ time ever in my life, I agree with Sasuke; I…this is something that is way beyond my understanding, you are right Naruto but…but we cannot afford to waste any more time. I can bear it. This is what I'm trained for." With one final shake off, Sai was standing on his own again, straight-backed and only a slight tick in between his brows, indicated his lingering discomfort; the rest of his countenance was an implacable, expressionless mask.

"Tsunade-sama please, Sakura is—running out of time. What do we do?" Sai directed his question to his Hokage who still eyed him warily; she knew better than to allow him to just brush his present condition aside. What Sai was dealing with was unprecedented, as his own experience with emotions had been quite limited, until now. He had just _barely_ gotten through the basics, and Tsunade could see that this sudden onslaught of intense emotional distress was far more than he could handle, though he fought against it.

It was crippling him and she knew she could not afford to let him on this mission, in his state of mind…

…he could fall apart.

"Sai…I understand where you are coming from and why, but _you_ need to understand what is happening to you right now; you are dealing with severe emotional distress, you are far too close to this and as Hokage, I cannot in good conscience, allow-"

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama. But if you are going to— _forbid_ me—this mission, then I will be forced to disregard whatever— _ludicrous_ reasons you are about to give me, and disobey your orders."

Tsunade's mouth dropped open and she gaped at him.

"In other words, I believe—another way to phrase it would be 'I call _bullshit'."_

Naruto's eyes widened to saucers and he could do nothing but _stare._

 _Sai?! THE Sai was going to disobey a direct order from his superior?!_ The Sai who had never even d _reamed_ of disobeying an order in his life—had just called Tsunade's _bullshit._

 _Holy fuck._

And Naruto's face split into a grin.

The Uchiha simply shook his head and 'Tsk'ed from the corner of the room.

Tsunade stared those sable eyes down, but Sai's stare was equally unflinching. For having such limited experience with emotions and how to deal properly, she was amazed at how brazen he'd become in the last five minutes…

' _the little shit's grown a pair after all.'_ She thought and the gorgeous blonde Hokage couldn't help but let a sliver of pride show through her honey orbs.

"Fine. As if Naruto's insubordinate bullshit isn't enough; you've picked up some of his habits I see but…I can't say it's all bad."

She settled herself in her seat once more, fingers steepled at her lips, and looked long and hard at the pale skinned man before her.

"Very well. I lose this fight either way so get your asses moving. This is the communique from Suna and it has all of Kiba's information on their last location at the time of the battle, as well as the description of the rogue nin who abducted Sakura." She handed the scroll to Sai who scanned the contents thoroughly before placing it in his pack and giving her a firm nod.

"I hope I'm not gonna regret this but…Naruto, you are team leader on this one; Sai's an emotional mess and don't even get me started on everything that's wrong with you, _Uchiha."_

Sasuke turned his head away. "Tch."

"Get Sakura and yourselves back, safely. That is all."

The three men bowed—Sasuke, reluctantly—and exited.

Ten minutes later found them leaping through the trees at break-neck speed as they made their way to Sakura's last known location, Naruto in the lead with Sai and Sasuke flanking him.

Sai's eyes were focused straight ahead and his swift steps never faltered.

' _Sakura…hold on.'_

He clenched his fists. _'I'm coming for you.'_

#######

For Sakura, it had been quite an unpleasant shock when she'd awoken to find herself half- _naked_ and her hands bound and chained to the ceiling, along with her feet chained to the floor, by iron chakra-infused fetters.

She'd let out a painful groan then and flushed in humiliation at the state she was in. Needless to say, the fact that her underwear had been left on along with her now-tattered pants, was a small comfort; her shirt, vest and chest bindings where completely shredded and left her top half bare for all to see.

That was when _he'd_ come in.

The man who had abducted her was now in full view for her to see, cloaked in a midnight black yukata with a thick coat whose hem trailed on the floor as he walked. He'd badgered her with useless questions at first; trivial things that she knew he had no interest in, but was merely in an attempt to tire her mentally and thus enhance her already glaring vulnerability.

It was several long hours of this empty questioning she endured, before he'd left her alone for a time, only to return when she was nearly unconscious from exhaustion.

"Ah, ah ah, Ms. Haruno—you cannot be drifting off just yet—why, I haven't even _begun_ to have fun with you yet…"

It was the icy chill of his fingers as they trailed lazily down her throat, that ripped Sakura out of her stupor and she then realized with a startling horror, what her captor very likely had in mind.

…his torture would be the _worst possibly imagined_ and Sakura had to bite down on her tongue to stifle a scream of terror.

 _Not that…anything…a-anything but THAT!_

His fingertips ghosted across her collarbone before he dipped his head and licked a slimey trail from the dip at the base of her throat, all the way to her chin where he forced his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura choked, gagged as she managed to turn her face away from him as the hot tears stung the corners of her eyes. She knew she wasn't supposed to show weakness—a ninja never shows weakness to their enemies—but _this_ …she wasn't prepared for…gods, she could never have been prepared for this nightmare.

"Tsk, I don't believe I gave you _permission to deny me!"_ A resounding SLAP echoed in the dank, darkened room when her captor backhanded her and then grabbed a fistful of pink tresses, yanking her head back. Hard.

"You will _be still and submit_ like the good fucking little whore that you are. You will _not_ remain defiant and if you do? Well…then we shall simply make this a…much _longer, more thorough process…"_ A hand slid across to her right breast where it cupped, squeezed and twisted, forcing a whimper from Sakura's lips as she shuddered from his touch.

His hands were rough, painful and she felt _sick_ as he groped her body freely. A few tears trailed unbidden down her cheeks but she ignored them.

She _would not let him break her. Not like this._

But then, his hands were at the waist band of her pants, and her breath froze in her throat.

"You haven't cried for me yet…hmmm…maybe _this_ will be an incentive?" greedy fingers dipped below her waistband and she bit back a cry as they clumsily groped sex.

She wanted to scream, kick and claw her way out of this…but he had her bound with Chakra-infused chains; there was no way she could tap into her chakra and summon her strength—she was _helpless_ and at his mercy.

More tears streaked down her face when she felt the rough tug of her pants sliding down her hips.

Her torturer was now on his knees before her and feasted his eyes on her naked center which was barely concealed by the flimsy cotton of her underwear.

It was then that Sakura closed her eyes and willed herself away from this horrifying nightmare; there was one face that appeared in her mind's eye just then and she latched onto that image—those dark eyes, skin whiter than snow, and that stupidly-fake smile which she would now, give _anything_ to see just once more.

"Ahh…." Her captor exhaled against her exposed womanhood and she cringed, going pale and nearly vomiting at his next words. "…Now then, let me see how long it takes before you scream…? The Uchiha will never have you like this, will he? I bet I can have you screaming my name with just one _lick…"_

Sakura gasped. _'Uchiha?!'_ Was Sasuke somehow a part of this man's sick, twisted vendetta?!

His mouth was just centimeters from her now and in one last ditch effort, Sakura twisted her body away with every ounce of strength she had, and with tears streaming freely down her face, screamed one word.

" _SAI!"_

Outside, the three-man team had just broken through to a clearing in the misted forest, when the echo of Sakura's scream reached them from deep within the mouth of the cave.

The three ninjas' eyes widened and they felt a simultaneous sense of relief and fear wash over them.

Her voice instantly sent the storm of emotions within Sai, raging and he fisted the material covering his chest as the tell-tale fiery burn of _anger_ ignited.

"… _Ugly…"_ He breathed that one horrible-yet-endearing pet name and without another thought, Sai once again simply _moved._

"Sai, WAIT! You don't know what's in there, you could-!"

But Naruto's plea fell on deaf ears as Sai disappeared into the mouth of the cave.

##########

When he found her, he'd left a trail of bodies in his wake. There hadn't been that many of them and from how swiftly they'd been felled, most of them likely posed little to no threat to begin with.

…But Sai didn't care. Sai didn't even _blink_ as he tore his way through flesh, muscle and bone with a deadly grace. His Tanto sliced cleanly, never missing its mark and its wielder was always long gone before the dead even hit the ground.

It was the last door at the end of a dimly lit hallway, that he sensed her. It wasn't her chakra—she was most likely bound with some form of chakra-suppressing restraint—yet there was no doubt in his mind as he reached the door, pulled out a scroll and summoned one of his fierce, inked creations to break it down.

The sound of splintering wood crashing, broke Sakura out of her paralyzing fear and viridian eyes blew wide open when she caught sight of the silhouetted figure standing in the open doorway.

The sound of blood dripping from the end of the Tanto gripped tightly in his hand, was morbid music to her ears and for the first time in what felt like years, Sakura sagged with relief and let her body hang limp as all the energy and fight drained out of her.

"… _Sai…_ so it _is you_ after all…" Her tears turned to relief.

Stepping into the now-dimly lit room flooded with light from the hallway, Sai took one look at Sakura and then his eyes fell to the man who was kneeling frozen at her feet. His surprise was short-lived however and he seemed to recover as he opened his mouth and spoke. "…Well this is…unexpected." He stood to his feet. "However, your arrival is but a small inconvenience; one which I am more than cap-"

Sai vanished. Then reappeared at the man's side and uttered, "For what you have done to _her—_ your life ends now." There was a SLICE, followed by a sickening squelch…and then his body fell to the floor, severed in half.

Expressionless, Sai didn't blink.

By then, Naruto and Sasuke had reached the doorway but turning to face them, Sai blocked their path. "Naruto, if you value Sakura's honor as I know you do then you must let me care for her, alone."

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?!" Sasuke growled and took a step forward, but Naruto stopped him, his blue eyes never leaving Sai's penetrating gaze. "Alright." And with that, the blonde took the Uchiha by the arm and left the room without another word.

"What was that all about?! You just let him-"

"Sasuke. The kind of training Sai went through…you can't even begin to imagine it. It's not just his ruthlessness, his flawless skill…he's also trained to rely solely on his sense of smell, touch, and hearing; he can fight a battle with three s-ranked ninja, _blindfolded_ and I've seen him do it. If he goes blind, hell, it would be _nothing_ for him. Sure, he'd be limited to only certain missions but still, he'd be just as lethal regardless of being blind."

Naruto took a breath, not meeting his companion's eyes as he spoke the next words. "Whatever…whatever _happened_ in there—Sakura—s-she doesn't deserve to be seen like that. And right now, Sai's the only one who can give her that courtesy _and_ help her. So yeah, I let him…because I trust him. Sai knows what he's doing."

And with that, neither man spoke another word—they simply sat quietly outside the room and waited.

#########

True to his word, Sai took care of Sakura and with every step he took, his eyes were respectfully sightless as he handled her with a gentle care the pink kunoichi had never known before.

He'd draped his travel cloak over her shoulders—careful not to touch her—and then he unfastened the fetters from her hands.

"…Sai, you may not believe this b-but…I'm _so glad to see you."_ The Kunoichi's voice trembled a bit with nervous relief as she felt herself freed, her body slumping to the floor.

At the last moment, Sai caught her arms over his shoulder, supporting her upper body as he bent down to unlock the iron bonds at her feet. Her pale skin was bruised and reddened from the bindings but they would heal in time.

Sai worked quickly but as gently as he could. "I heard you." he said absently as the last fetter clicked and he loosened it from around her ankle, casting it to the side.

His arm looped around her waist then and he dropped to one knee, easing her into a sitting position across his thigh.

"Really…?" Her voice sounded so alive and hopeful in that moment, it made his chest _ache_ with relief.

"Loud and clear, Ugly. You are quite loud, you know?"

At the utterance of his petname for her, another wave of tears hit, and Sakura found herself dissolving into his arms in a rare fit of trembling vulnerability that she hadn't felt since she was twelve.

"…Sakura…?" The base timber of his voice rumbled against her cheek pressed into the crook of his neck, wrapped around her like a blanket of security and she found herself burrowing deeper into his embrace, uncaring of whether or not she was making him uncomfortable.

She needed this. His body was so warm and his arms were so strong as they slowly wrapped around her, soothing and quieting her cries until there was nothing left but a few hushed tears and the occasional sniffle.

His skin was surprisingly hot where her face burrowed against his neck—the scent of steel and ink filled her nostrils, making her heady—and she wondered fleetingly, if Sai's entire body was just as warm and if it smelled just as good.

She blushed furiously. But her arms tightened their hold around his neck and she allowed herself a shaky smile. "… _Thank you, Sai…_ take me home now?"

He could hear the quiver in her voice; despite her relief and gratitude at being rescued, the repercussions of what she'd been through, were devastatingly unavoidable.

Sai felt that familiar painful ache in his chest and subconsciously, he tightened his hold on her as he lifted her up, cradling her in his arms. "…Sure, Ugly…let's get you home." Pulling her snug against his chest, Sai gave into an unnamable impulse and dropped his lips to her forehead. "…Just hold onto me… _I've got you, Sakura."_ He whispered.

She nodded.

######################################

 _ **Ahhhh….I know, I know; this one was hard for me to write, emotionally-speaking. I hate these kinds of things, the trauma and just the overall horror of it is just sickening…but at least, we have a really good ending and some SaixSakura fluffiness that will hopefully make up for all the ick! Review and don't worry, there is more to come!**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I'm going to do my best to make this chapter very concise, so that I can finally give you guys the SaixSaku fluffiness you've been dying for! I'm REALLY trying to wrap up this story as quick as I can; I don't want too many chapters for this so I'm going to do my best to wrap this all up in this chapter—which means this one will most likely be super long…hopefully there are no complaints regarding that? LOL! I cannot imagine why there would be! ;) Ah, don't worry, I'll be packing plenty of fluff in this one…and maaaaybe even some lemony goodness…? If ya'll would like? Let me know!

Shinigami no Koneko-Haha, I love you; I hope you weren't too disappointed with the previous chapter though? Well—as you've waited patiently—here is your reward! Read on for the FLUFF!

######################################################

Chapter 4-Shards of Ice

The first thing Sakura noticed when she opened her eyes, was the strong smell of disinfectant and anesthesia. The white ceiling and walls came next, followed by a very blurry image of blonde, red and honey brown.

"…Shishiou?" Her voice sounded like sandpaper and she coughed from the effort of speaking just that one word.

The blonde took up a glass of water and lifted it to her lips. "Sakura, thank Kami." She breathed shakily, face awash in relief. It had been two whole days since Sai had burst through the hospital doors with her in his arms, dirty, bruised and unconscious. She'd feared her student may be slipping into a coma but as Sakura fell back against the pillows, viridian eyes smiling tiredly, Tsunade's shoulders sagged in relief; the girl had simply been _exhausted._

After another glass of water, Tsunade touched her hand to Sakura's forehead, listened to her heartbeat and checked her pulse. "Vitals are steady, that's good. You were severely exhausted and somewhat malnourished when you were brought in." Leaning over, she pressed the call button, then settled back into her chair and observed her adoptive daughter.

She'd been scared to death.

"KIBA!"

Tsunade turned, smiling softly at the sight of the bandaged Inuzuka who entered, along with his sister, and nodded to them.

"Sakura, Gods!" He dashed for her bed side and scooped the pinkette into a suffocating hug.

"Damn, mut, easy! She's still recovering." Tsunade scolded but there was a small grin on her face as she observed the friends scanning each other frantically from top to bottom.

"You, I was s-so scared, I didn't know what had happened to you!" a few tears trickled down her cheeks but Sakura blinked them away, relief flooding her at the sight of Kiba's wide, fanged grin.

"Aw come on, you know me; I'm tougher than nails! 'sides, Akamaru made sure both me and Kundo-san got out of there alright."

She wiped the palm of a hand across her forehead, letting out a breath. "Akamaru—gods, how is he?"

Just a few semi-deep wounds from some senbon but the mutt's tough, ya know?" He winked and Sakura grinned tiredly.

"Alright, alright that's enough excitement for now; Inuzuka, get your ass back home and rest—now that you two have seen each other for yourselves, it's time for Sakura to recuperate."

Kiba nodded, taking one of Sakura's hands and giving it a squeeze, before he was led from the room by his sister, Hana. "Get better, Haruno—your team's worried sick about you." Hana offered a toothy smile before disappearing out the door along with her brother.

"…Sai…!" Sakura's eyes rounded and shot to her Shishiou who simply sighed heavily and carded a hand through long, honeyed locks. "…Yes, he brought you in. He, Naruto and Sasuke were sent on a rescue mission the minute I'd heard you were missing. We both know Naruto going was a given—Sasuke, well he values comradery to an extent, if nothing else."

"…and Sai?"

Tsunade once again, seated herself in the chair at Sakura's bedside, but her brown eyes did not meet the curious, hopeful gaze of her student.

"He was originally, not cleared for this mission…"

"What? But I don't understand; I—he was _there,_ Shishiou, I saw him. Sai saved me, he-"

Tsunade held up a hand. "No, no Sakura, you are correct, he was there. But it was against my wishes; though I really had no choice, he informed me he would have disobeyed any direct order I may have given him."

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "W-wait. Wait, are we…this is _Sai_ we're talking about, Shishiou; he doesn't disobey orders. Ever."

But the blonde Hokage was already shaking her head, carding a hand through her hair. "You didn't _see_ him, Sakura." It was then she finally raised honeyed eyes and looked Sakura in the eye. "When I told them you'd been taken—Sai was—it hit him hard, Sakura. I have never seen such a reaction from him; the emotional distress, the _helplessness and fear_ in his eyes—not even Naruto reacted as severely as he did, and you are one of Naruto's most precious friends…to me, that really says something. Sai, he…he cares… _deeply_ for you, Sakura though I don't think he knows it."

She glanced at her student again and was taken aback to see a few stray tears spilling down the pintette's cheeks as she stared listlessly at the wall. "…Oh gods… _Sai…"_ It was then that her emerald orbs snapped back into focus and she leaned forward, grabbing her adoptive mother sharply by the hand. "I have to see him, Shishou."

########

Tsunade exited the doors of the West Recovery wing, when the sound of agitated voices reached her from the private waiting room.

The Uchiha's was loudest, followed by a few clipped words from Naruto, no doubt telling the bastard to shut up, and Tsunade breathed a sigh of exhaustion, lightly massaging her temples—this was not going to be good.

"Granny!" Naruto leapt to his feet when she entered, blue eyes wide and anxious. "How is she? Sakura's gonna be okay, right?"

The blonde Hokage gave him a tired smile, nodding. "Yes, Naruto she's going to be fine, she's just very exhausted…"

The blue-eyed ninja's shoulders slumped in relief.

"I need to talk to her." Sasuke stood to his feet and made to walk past the pair, when Tsunade grabbed his arm. "Not so fast, Brat; were you NOT listening? I just said that she's exhausted; what she needs is _rest_ , not pushy interrogations and badgering from _you."_

"I know is has something to do with me; the man who took her, he mentioned my name…I heard the idiots blabbing in your office."

Tsunade pursed her lips, eyeing the Raven angrily. Nosy little shit. "I cannot deny that, but that is all I am at liberty to discuss right now. What matters is that Sakura's back and she's _safe-"_

"Is she?" He challenged.

"…Sasuke." Naruto warned, voice low, but the Uchiha shook him off, dark eyes pinning Tsunade with a look dangerously bordering on insubordinance. "We were there—we saw what state she was in…you can't honestly expect me to believe that BS about 'oh she's fine, she just needs rest' when I could see for myself-"

In seconds, Sai was at the Uchiha's side, hand gripping the hilt of his Tanto and eyes cool and calculating. "You forget you are speaking to your _Hokage_ _—_ _mind your tone,_ Uchiha-san, alright?" The fake smile was present, but that look in Sai's eyes brooked no arguments—it wasn't a suggestion.

Tsunade held up a hand, signaling Sai that it was alright and to back off. He bowed lightly in acknowledgement but the artist silently refused to take a seat and only removed himself a half-distance away from the pair; he'd never trust the Uchiha not to do something stupid—his blatant arrogance even in the presence of Tsunade-sama, was clear evidence that he didn't care whether she was the Hokage or not.

Damn Uchiha's were nothing but selfish, arrogant bastards—the whole lot of them could go to hell, for all Sai cared…then the morbid irony of that thought dawned on him and Sai actually allowed himself a small smirk—'ah, too late actually.'

"I understand your _concern_ for your teammate, Sasuke, but my orders stand; she needs rest and regardless of the fact that this—psychopath, may or may not have used her because of some phantom vendetta he _may or may not have_ against you, I am not at liberty to discuss. I will call you when I have more information—I already have people looking into it so that should be good enough for you."

With that, the blonde Hokage turned to Naruto and once she'd reassured him that Sakura's condition was fine and that he could visit her tomorrow for sure, she made to excuse herself. 'Ah, Sai…damn it, Sakura wanted to see him…she won't get any rest either, until she does. Damn girl.' The gorgeous blonde shook her head and turned back towards the three boys.

Sasuke's eyes were calculating as they watched Tsunade's exit, then took a discreet glance back towards the corridors where Sakura's lay beyond, recovering.

"Fuck this…" he murmured and decision made, he took a step forward.

Again, he found that damned artist blocking his path—only this time, his Tanto was drawn and the empty smile had vanished, replaced with a grim downward-curve of his mouth and narrowed, bottomless pools of black. "I believe Tsunade-sama made herself quite clear—Sakura _needs rest._ "

The Uchiha's own eyes narrowed to slits and he grit his teeth. "Get out of my way; this doesn't concern you… _replacement."_

"Ah, insults are a favored technique of yours, I see." Sai responded nonchalantly.

"But I'm afraid, such trivial attempts will not work on me; I will not be baited simply so you can have the pleasure of luring me into a—'pissing contest'?" He glanced at Naruto over the Uchiha's shoulder and though the blonde was on edge from the obvious tension in the room, he nodded, giving Sai an enthusiastic 'thumbs up'.

"Ah, good; I used it correctly." Satisfied, he turned his attention back to the Raven who was now leveling him with a 'what-fucking-planet-did-you-come-from' look.

"Now then, I will only _ask you once more_ _—_ back down, and let it be."

"Are you threatening me again? Honestly, how _arrogant_ are _you?!_ "

"On the contrary, it seems it is _you_ who are remiss, Sasuke-kun…" His dark eyes burned with a black fire and his Tanto glinted warningly. "…I already told you once; Sakura is _mine."_

There was a startled gasp as both Tsunade and Naruto gaped in shock at Sai's words.

The Uchiha regarded his opponent and scoffed in disgust. "This is a complete waste of time; Sakura has information that we _need to catch that fucking bastard._ He said my name which clearly means, somehow he's related to me or at least has known of me in the past. I'm _not_ letting this opportunity slide, now for the last time, GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" Not taking Sai's threat seriously, Sasuke made two long strides—before he was suddenly being slammed into the nearby wall with such force, the air was knocked out of him. Sai had him pinned with his forearm across Sasuke's chest and the point of his Tanto pressed dangerously into the skin at his throat. Plaster fell from the ceiling as the room literally _shook_ with the sheer force of his attack, and for the first time in his life since facing off with his brother, Sasuke Uchiha felt the paralyzing grip of _fear_ fist itself around his heart. His onyx orbs stared back into Sai's twin black pools which were centimeters from his, blown wide open and veined with fury.

Sai's face was twisted in _manic rage. "GO AHEAD AND TRY IT!"_ He snarled viciously and Naruto genuinely feared that Sasuke Uchiha might not live to see tomorrow.

"Sai!" Tsunade bellowed warningly, but her famously furious 'Hokage' glare was riveted on the Uchiha who was now sporting a thin trail of blood where Sai's Tanto had begun to pierce his skin.

The gorgeous blonde was at his side, hand placed on the arm wielding the Tanto and her grip was steady and _strong._ "Sai. Back off. I _know. I understand_ but now is not the time for this." Her voice was calm and soothing in a way, though still firm and her iron grip did not relent, until Sai's enraged countenance dropped back into a calmer expression, and his eyes met hers.

"Go to Sakura." Her next words caught him and everyone else in the room, completely off guard; she sensed the Uchiha's approaching protest, but silenced him with a glare that promised much worse things than a painful death. For Naruto, though her words had been unexpected, was not surprised. In fact, he'd been intending to beg Tsunade to let the artist at least get a few minutes with Sakura if he could; he'd been watching him this whole time and though most people thought Naruto air-headed and dense, he wasn't stupid. He'd seen the way those two acted around each other. Ever since the war, things had been changing between them and then when Sakura had gone missing, Sai's dramatic reaction had only solidified his suspicions—the socially-stunted, ex-Root member was falling clumsily and unwittingly in love with the pink-haired medic and Naruto couldn't help but smile at the thought. Sakura had been through so much and Sai? Hell, more than any of them could imagine, and honestly…surprisingly, he was thrilled at the possibility of them finding happiness together. Now if only Sai could get it through his idiotic, emotionally pea-sized brain…and if Sakura could actually open herself up a little bit…ah, the possibilities were endless and Naruto had every intentions of helping things along wherever he could. This moment? Well, Tsunade-baa-chan had simply beaten him to it. He smirked.

"…I…but you-"

"I know what I said; she _does_ need rest but she's asking for you." The gorgeous blonde watched with barely-concealed amusement, as Sai's countenance and body language did a complete 180. His eyes widened in shock, lips parted in amazement and his arms went completely slack; he forgot Sasuke altogether and simply stared into space, wordless.

"She'd never forgive me, if I refused and even if I did, I know for a fact that she won't rest until she sees you. Sai, go." Her soft command shook the snowy-skinned ninja from his stupor and when she gave him a gentle shove in the direction of Recovery, he simply let his feet lead him blindly.

When his back disappeared through the doors, Tsunade allowed herself the grin she'd been repressing, humming contentedly to herself as her protégé came up to her side.

"Granny, I know what you're thinking—and thank you."

She eyed the younger blonde at her side, a thoroughly knowing and bemused expression on her face. "Ah, Naruto—we really don't give you enough credit for that head of yours." She ruffled his hair playfully, and then reluctantly turned her attention to her newest _patient._ Hands on her hips, she stared down at the Uchiha who was still slumped against the wall, holding his side and scowling darkly.

"Uchiha…you must have a fucking death wish."

She knelt down at his side, and looked him over. "That damned pride of yours is going to get you in _serious shit_ one of these days and when that time comes, you _won't_ be getting off so easy." The Uchiha glanced at her boredly. "Tch." Then turned his head away.

Tsunade scoffed. "That's what I thought." And began to heal his wounds.

########

Sai stood before the door to Sakura's room—debating whether or not he should go in. After all, Tsunade had said what she really needed was rest and yet here he was, about to intrude…

He'd been standing there for exactly eight minutes now, indecisive—he was starting to feel a little stupid which was rather comical since Sai had never once _felt stupid_ in his life; he'd had no concept of what that word even meant…well until now…

He decided he didn't much care for it at all.

Carding an impatient hand through dark hair, he half-turned from the door. 'Maybe I should just…'

"…Sai?"

The sound of her voice coming from within, froze him in place and his head snapped around, dark eyes once more riveted to the door.

"…I—I can sense your Chakra; you know that, right?" She asked softly.

'Damn.' And then he was _blushing red_ for the first time ever in his life, and cursing the highly discomfiting feeling rising in his chest—ah. So _this_ is—embarrassment.

He disliked this one, even more so than 'feeling stupid' although he supposed technically, both emotions were relatively similar.

"…Are you just…going to stand out there all night? Or…are you going to come in and see me…?" She sounded so hesitant—which was so unlike her.

Sai's brows furrowed in confusion but he didn't have time to contemplate further. He figured he may as well, so—pushing the door open, in he walked, being certain to close it securely behind him; his paranoia was heightened for some reason, when it came to Sakura and he was always on the lookout for any suspicious and potentially hazardous activity.

'...Maybe lock that door, just to be safe?' That small voice in his head sounded quite agreeable.

CLICK.

It was just after sundown, so the room was mostly dark, save for a tiny bedside lamp that illuminated the space. Sai was mostly in shadow but across the room, he could see Sakura's pastel tresses swept over one shoulder as the medic sat comfortably propped up in a generously full-sized hospital bed.

When Sakura heard the door open and Sai's unmistakably sure footsteps enter, She sat up a little straighter—emerald orbs alight with eagerness—and leaned forward when she caught sight of his figure shadowed just inside the doorway.

"…Sai!" She greeted softly, and the happy lilt in her voice made his heart clench with a painful kind of relief.

Now that he was _here,_ the artist didn't quite know how to proceed. Something about this—entire situation, had had him terribly on edge; from the moment Sakura had gone missing, he'd felt like he was turning inside-out—he'd felt everything from _helplessness to anger, fear to resolve, indifference to panic, and relief to manic rage_ and back again. He was exhausted. Drained. Utterly spent and yet the sight of her as she slowly stood to her feet and came towards him, made him feel equal parts relief—and _utterly petrified._

She was—gazing at him with that _look_ in her eyes; the one that made him feel all kinds of confused, hopeful and—the most recent—embarrassed, and he had no fucking idea what in the hell he was supposed to do.

His face flushed that devil-awful red again, and he thanked Kami for poorly lit hospital rooms at 10pm.

She was halfway to him now and started to speak again, when he suddenly held up a hand, stopping her.

"Don't—just…stay there for a moment."

Tilting her head to the side, a flicker of confusion passed through her viridian eyes. Nonetheless, she did as he bade him and stood still, one arm at her side while her other hand fiddled self-consciously with the tie at her waist.

She wore nothing but a simple white yukata—most likely, hospital-issue—and a pair of fluffy white socks on her feet. Her pink tresses were swept off to one side of her head, in a loose braid and from the looks of it, it probably needed a good brushing.

There were some bandages along her wrists and ankles, as well as a few he could see peeking out from the collar of her gown and it only served to solidify the fact that she'd suffered extensive injuries during her imprisonment…

…she'd been… _tortured_ …

He didn't know to what extent. But he had a few likely ideas and as those thoughts flashed through his mind, unbidden, Sai clenched his fists and felt the insatiable need to vomit.

"…Sai…?"

"…Ah..Hag." The insulting nickname was an instinctual fallback and it gave Sai the few seconds he needed to compose himself. "Should you really be out of bed?"

"Eh, Shishou says I'll need maybe two more days but come on, a little walk across my hospital room, isn't gonna do me any harm now, is it?"

She started to move towards him again but halted immediately when she saw Sai take a half-step back.

What was up with him…? Why was he making it a point to keep his distance from her?

Before she could contemplate further, his deep voice drifted to her. "Well it is good to see that you are awake and alright then, Ugly—Tsunade-sama said you needed rest though so, ah, I shall take my leave then-" He was turning on his heel and almost to the door when suddenly, he felt her chakra flare.

"Wait!"

He froze in place, hand half-way extended to the door handle.

"Are—you were the one who found me, Sai…I…I had hoped you would at least…stay for a little while; at least let me thank you?"

She reached out a hand imploringly, though his back was to her, and waited.

"…You…should rest, Ugly." Something in his words, weighed heavily in the room and she felt her heart sink with a kind of deep dread and concern.

"Sai…are you alright?" She asked softly.

A long moment of silence followed. Then, Sai's hand dropped to his side and he just stood there with his back to her, unmoving.

"What do you mean?"

She bit her lip uncertainly. "Well…you just seem…out of sorts. I don't know, not your 'usual' self?"

She was a little surprised when a soft chuckle emitted from the stoic male, but it was empty of any feeling and sent an unconscious chill up her spine.

"And...just what exactly is my _'usual self'?"_

"I think—you feel distant from me. And that hasn't been the case since we first met; I know we've grown closer through the years we've known each other…don't you?" She pressed carefully, taking a soft, soundless step towards him.

Without turning to face her, Sai's fingers fisted into the material over his chest and he grit his teeth. He could feel that sensation again; the wave of icy dread that had engulfed him when he'd heard Sakura had been taken—the hand at his side began to tremor and he clenched it tight, refusing to give in to the _fear_.

"What do you want me to say, Ugly?" He attempted to divert her attention from him, knowing that it was probably fruitless but he was left with nothing else.

Her next words sent his body into a panic.

"…Tell me what you're feeling?" the softness in her voice echoed near him and he realized too late that he had let his guard down, allowing her into the space beyond his defenses.

' _Damn it.'_ He cursed; there'd be no escaping her now and Sai's tensed shoulders and clenched fists, went limp in defeat.

"I feel like I'm drowning in a sea of ice."

His answer rendered her speechless and when his body slowly turned halfway towards her, the intensity of his profile nearly knocked the breath from her lungs.

 _Never._ In all the three years she'd known him, had Sakura seen Sai so _distraught._

"Did I ever tell you about my training in Root?"

She shook her head numbly, eyes riveted to the solemn despair in his eyes.

"One of the first lessons Danzo-Sama taught us was that of survival. By the time we had reached the age of thirteen, we had already undergone prolonged exposure to the severest weather conditions as a means of conditioning our immune systems to the utmost perfection. When I was ten, it was my first time. It was in the dead of winter and I remember Danzo took me to the edge of a lake that had already frozen over; the ice wasn't very thick so it was no trouble at all when they threw me in."

Sakura gasped. An icy fist gripping her heart as she gaped at him in horror as he relayed his story. She'd known the training for members of Root, had been severe and very extensive…but somehow, in her naivety, she'd never dreamed it had been literal _torture._

"All I can remember from that day is the feeling of water and ice flooding my mouth and lungs. It was so odd to me how something so bitingly cold to the touch, could _burn_ so intensely; it felt like my lungs were on fire…and I could feel the shards of ice tearing through into my throat…"

Tears that had gathered in Sakura's eyes, now spilled over and trickled silently down her cheeks—she couldn't bear to hear any more and yet, a bigger part of her _needed to_ hear him finish…she knew that this part of Sai—though painful—was one of the most important parts of him and if she hoped to understand him better than she did now, _this_ was that moment.

"That feeling…" He paused as the burning ache returned to his chest and his head throbbed painfully. "…When Tsunade informed us you'd been taken… _that feeling_ was all I could think about. It consumed me a thousand times worse than that day and I—I don't understand." Fully facing her now, he made no effort to conceal the trembling in his hands, the pain in his voice and the fear in his eyes—he stood before her completely bared and Sakura's hand covered her mouth as she choked on a sob; the wound in his soul was plainly written in the depths of his dark eyes.

"…I don't understand what is happening to me. Why— _why are you making me feel like this?_ I can't escape it, I've tried but I—and I can't comprehend it; I've never felt this way in my life, Sakura. I never knew what it was to _feel_ so why…why is it only _you?!"_

He was shaking now and Sakura gasped when she saw the telltale shimmer of tears in his eyes.

"Why…is it always…you?"

The burning in his lungs caused him to gasp, his eyes stung as a few tears slipped down his cheek and in a moment of complete helplessness, he sank to his knees, dropped his head in his hand and no more words were spoken.

The rustling of fabric was heard and the next thing he knew, Sakura was on her knees before him, reaching out a hand. "…Oh Sai…I never knew…I mean I…I was so stupid to not even realize what you've…"

She hesitated a split second, the tips of her fingers just barely grazing his cheek.

'What am I doing?' it wasn't like her to invade someone's personal space without asking—well, not since her absurd fangirling days over Sasuke and thankfully, those had been dead and buried for quite some time now—and this was _Sai_!

In a brief moment of panic and intense embarrassment, her cheeks flushed brightly in shame and she withdrew her hand, mumbling an incoherent "s-sorry, I-"

Her viridian orbs snapped wide in surprise when she felt Sai's long, slender artist fingers catching her wrist in a surprisingly firm grip—the movement had been so quick, she hadn't even comprehended it fully until at last, emerald crashed with onyx and she found herself irresistibly drawn into the vastness of his eyes as they held hers captive in a dark, pensive intensity that stole her breath.

Had Sai's presence always held such riveting _intensity?_ Had he always seemed to stop her dead in her tracks whenever he entered a room and looked at her with those eyes?—that look always so unblinkingly straight-edged and brazen in its intent; had he beenlooking at her like that before? Something deep inside of her echoed familiarity but she couldn't quite place it.

"I swore to myself—that I would never let you be hurt again. Not by _him,_ not after what he'd already done, yet—"his thumb grazed slow circles against her bandaged wrist and her heart raced when she felt the heat of his breath caressing her skin as he drew her hand close to his mouth.

"—All I can see are—these bandages and the marks I know they conceal; I despise them and myself for letting them happen when-"

She was shaking her head vigorously now and without a second thought, her hand _did_ cup his cheek tenderly this time. "No. No, Sai you didn't cause this, don't even think that! You _saved me!_ Sai, if it hadn't been for you, I-"

His hold on her wrist tightened and his eyes overshadowed in something she could only describe as self-loathing.

"But not in time." He bit out, his eyes not meeting hers. "I saw you and—and that _animal,_ he was—"Just the thought of nearly made him wretch and he shut his eyes against the sickening memories.

But Sakura could read perfectly what he was thinking and though she hadn't escaped even remotely unscathed, thank the Gods, she'd avoided the worst and it was all because Sai…he had saved her.

"No. Sai you—he d-didn't—I mean he t-touched me and forcefully k-kissed me but he didn't—" His dark eyes snapped up to hers—a flash of demonic rage when she'd admitted to being touched—but his look vanished in the next instant, replaced with an exhausted kind of calm at her reassurance; he'd prevented _it._ The worst had been spared her and for that, Sai had never felt so incredibly thankful—yes, that was the perfect way to describe this feeling that weakened him in a way that he embraced as all strength left his body.

He sagged in on himself and at last, drew her slender, bandaged-yet-unspeakably-precious wrist to his lips…and _breathed._ "…Thank the Gods…Sakura."

And her heart swelled as she wordlessly gathered this strong, immoveable yet equally _fragile_ man into her arms and simply _held him._

For a split second, Sai's eyes widened in complete shock. Then throwing caution, logic, discipline and every other 'irrefutable' principle he'd ever known to the wind, he gave into his _first desire_ and simply melted into her embrace. Burying his face against her bosom, he inhaled her lovely scent of blossoms and cherries, and slipped his strong around her waist whilst his other hand still held her own, pressed to his lips. "… _Thank the Gods."_ Once again, he breathed.

#################################################

Damn it, I just couldn't finish this here! I don't know what's wrong with me but each time I come to the end of a chapter, I'm just not satisfied! Oh well, that just means more for you guys, lol! Ohhhhh what a shame that is…*Faux disappointment* aaaaaanywho, this one at least has plenty of heart-wrenching SaixSaku fluff so at least, that's something! More to come…hopefully 5 will be the magic number, ahahaha! We'll see… REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay…this is where things start to heat up ;) LOL! But bear with me because I'm still not quite sure where I'm gonna take this chapter as far as plot goes so…yeah.**

 **Please keep the reviews coming! I know that I have much more follows and I love those too but if the reviews dwindle, I'm gonna start to think I'm disappointing you guys so anywho, just keep it up!**

 **###############################**

 _ **Chapter 5-Do As You Please**_

 _ **(Rating is T and upwards from here on out.)**_

When two days passed, Sakura was finally released from the hospital. However, she was given strict instructions to not push herself too far and to gradually ease herself back into her daily routine. This wasn't _exactly_ what she'd been hoping for but still, it was better than being cooped up in the hospital for the next week—Gods, doctors definitely made the worst patients and Sakura was certainly no exception.

But when Sai appeared at her hospital room door that morning saying he'd 'come to see her home', it hadn't been what she expected.

…things had definitely shifted between them since that night two days ago and yet—Sai seemed to have no trouble whatsoever, acting as normal as usual…well that is to say, he was the typical 'Sai normal'…which still confounded her.

Hadn't they gotten closer? Wasn't there something that…was supposed to have changed between them?

Or maybe it was just her; maybe she'd read too much into it?

' _And here I was supposed to have outgrown those ridiculous 'fantasizing' tendencies…ugh, I'm such an idiot.'_ She let out a disparaging groan inwardly…this was _Sai;_ she should no far better than to get all—what was it again—? Ah. Wrapped up in _fantasy._

"Ah, Hag I see you're almost ready?" The deep tenor of his voice caught her off guard and she nearly dropped the shirt she'd been folding to place in her overnight duffle.

She glanced at him, pulling on her best congenial smile and responded, "Yes! Ah, I can't believe I'm finally getting out of here! Honestly, I shouldn't have ended up here in the first place I mean—I'm a _doctor!_ I really think Shishou overreacted; she should've just let me take care of—all this" She made a sweeping gesture towards her body. "at home; or at the very least, released me earlier, I've been here almost a week!"

Sai felt his practiced smile wane and his expression turned a bit serious. "Ugly, capture is no laughing matter; you had quite the injuries and beyond that, you were beyond exhaustion as well as malnourished. I hardly consider that as—'overreacting.'"

She lightly bristled at the 'Ugly' but brushed it off in the next second—Sai would never change and she honestly didn't expect him to.

Well, maybe a _little._

She waved him off dismissively and slung her duffle back over her shoulder. "Maa, ma, you sound just like her, a nervous mother hen, I'm fine—!"

She'd only taken a few steps when sudden dizziness swept over her and her legs gave out.

Sai was behind her in a flash and caught her around the waist with one strong arm, before she hit the floor.

"Whoa, Ugly!"

Pulling her solidly against his chest, his other hand gripped her upper arm, steadying her.

His heart had nearly jumped into his throat and he took a moment to _breathe…_

' _Damn it! Is she_ _ **trying**_ _to wreak havoc on my heart?!'_

He couldn't help it. After everything that had happened with her—Sasuke, and then the kidnapping—he was _always_ worrying about her now.

"Are you okay?"

She inhaled sharply, feeling his nose and breath brush across the back of her neck as he spoke.

It was just like that time when he'd found her after the whole Sasuke debacle…he'd held her then too only…his arms had been around her shoulders then…whereas now…

She felt her hands tremor when she realized just how snuggly his arm was wrapped around her waist and how—close she was pressed against his chest. Damn. Sai may appear lankier at first glance but he was a fucking solid wall of pure, lean muscle and right now, that's all she could feel and her heart was racing faster every second.

"U-uhh, y-yeah sorry…" She tried to move but realized she couldn't and glancing down, she found Sai's very _strong, muscled_ arm still holding her securely around the waist.

She gulped.

This was so not good for her heart.

"See? This is why Tsunade-sama has been so insistent. Honestly, Ugly you can't even hardly stand without…" He stopped short when he felt a tremor through her body and when he glanced at her profile, he was stunned speechless to find Sakura's face redder than a tomato.

Was…was Sakura _blushing?!_

"…Sakura…are you alright?"

The soft richness of his voice was killing her—like melted dark chocolate— _wait, what?_ She would have smacked herself had she been anywhere else; since when had she started comparing Sai's voice to— _sinfully dark, decadent chocolate?!_

Oh dear Gods and all deities that be, she was attracted to Sai.

 _Sai! Of all people, how could it—and why—did it have to be him?!_

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, she did not see this coming and yet somehow, she _did_ only now it was far too late and all she could do was flush even hotter and wish the earth would just open up and swallow her whole.

"Um, I-I'm fine, Sai I'm sorry I—I just felt a bit d-dizzy just then." _And now she's taken to stuttering like Hinata does when falling all over Naruto?! Just kill her now._

Sai said nothing but in the next second, she found herself temporarily 'robbed' of her duffle, and being quite literally swept off her feet and into the pale artist's arms.

"Sai! What on earth are you doing?!"

She struggled a bit, hoping to the heavens that the heat she could feel everywhere else on her body, had not flooded her face quite yet.

"You are clearly still not in any condition to be straining yourself—Sakura."

He'd said her name so rarely in the time they'd known each other, that every time he used it, it always managed to catch her by surprise and—recently—make her heart stutter a bit.

"H-honestly Sai, this isn't necessary!" They were out in the halls now and to Sakura's horror, drawing quite the attention as several pairs of eyes caught sight of them and _stared._

"Saiiii….you're making a scene; p-people are looking!" She whined pleadingly, yet the snowy-skinned man seemed not to hear her or if he did, he simply didn't give a damn.

Knowing Sai, it was definitely the latter.

"So? Who cares if they're staring? I couldn't give a damn." Yep. There it is…

Sakura rolled her eyes but she gave up and simply sagged against him, looping her arms loosely around his neck as he carried her out of the West Wing, past the lobby and out into the glorious morning sunlight.

She shaded her eyes against the momentary blinding brightness, then found herself airborne as Sai took to the rooftops.

He halted a moment, shifting her a bit until he seemed satisfied she was snuggly tucked against his chest, and took off again. His steps were quick yet smooth and agile and for a moment, Sakura felt a giddy sort of excitement as she sailed through the air in his arms—the sun on her face and the wind combing gloriously through her hair.

She smiled the first real smile in weeks and Sai caught it by happenstance as he glanced down to check on her.

He felt his cheeks heat up and he tore his gaze away at the last second.

Damn. She had no idea how she was affecting him and if he were completely honest with himself, he had no fucking clue either…but _this…_ it had been like this for days.

Every moment he'd found himself thinking of her, that familiar clenching in his chest—no—in his entire body, would start up again and worse still, the hideous devil-awful red stained his cheeks many a night he'd been ripped from sleep—drenched with sweat, only to realize it was _her_ he'd been dreaming of and that the heat in his body had absolutely nothing to do with the Konoha summer weather.

 _Hell, it wasn't even technically 'Summer' yet_.

Sai bit down on his tongue and cursed in his head. _'What in the bloody hell is she doing to me?!'_

He wanted answers and he wanted them now, damn it—but there was another part of him—the timid, uncertain, utterly clueless part, that was petrified and could frankly, do without those 'answers' for as long as he lived.

Yes. That suited him just fine; let things remain as they were and soon, he'd forget all this nonsense—this _feeling_ would fade in time, and it would all just be one distant convoluted slip of a memory.

That would be that.

He dropped down in front of her apartment and at her direction, gently set her feet on the ground so she could fetch the keys.

Unlocking the door, she pushed it open and stepped inside, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a contented hum.

"Ahhh…home." She scuttled around a bit, removing her shoes and kicking them off to the side, jacket tossed carelessly over the back of a chair, and then she was shuffling towards the kitchen to put on some tea.

Sai still stood in the doorway—actually, just outside of it—seemingly frozen like a dear in headlights, and feeling a little bit… _stupid. Again._

"Uh, Sai? People usually _come in_ when the door's open."

He didn't move.

Sakura raised a brow at him; his expression was blank and maybe, a bit lost as she stiffly shifted from one foot to the other. "Ah, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, Hag."

She snorted. "That's a first, coming from you." She cocked a hip and stared at him for a long moment.

He blinked once, twice…

And then he smiled that perfectly plastic smile of his and it sort of made her heart drop a little.

Hadn't they passed the point of blank masks and faked politeness?

"Just come in, already; if anything you're letting all the bugs in, just standing there with the door open." She grumbled, then turned back to the tea kettle on the stove.

Sai hesitated once more, but then decided to accept her begrudging invitation. He stepped inside, but remained in the doorway, shutting it behind him.

Sakura smiled secretively to herself as she poured tea for two, turning around to face him with two cups in hand. "Ah…aren't you going to sit?"

He looked at her blankly. "You simply told me to come in; you didn't say anything about sitting down."

Her brow ticked and she gripped the tea cups a little tighter—possibly cracking the porcelain. _'Stay calm. Remember, this is Sai…and you're supposed to be recuperating so just…stay. Calm.'_ She chanted this inward mantra as she moved deliberately further into the living room. She was proud of herself when she managed to keep it together long enough to place the tea down on the coffee table, without spilling or breaking anything.

"Sai…" She took a deep calming breath but her brows were furrowed in irritation when she faced him again. Pressing her palms together in front of her, she tamped down her temper spoke calmly. "Haven't you ever just—done something without analyzing every miniscule aspect of it?"

"…I am not certain I follow—"

Okay…let's go for the cutthroat approach. "Haven't you ever just said 'fuck it' and done whatever you please for once?!"

This seemed to completely baffle the young artist and his lips parted as he stared back at her. "I—no. I cannot say that I have ever—said 'fuck it'."

The way it sounded rolling so awkwardly off his tongue, combined with the completely frank expression on his face, almost made her laugh—however, the simple fact that Sai had _still_ never really done a single thing for himself—just because he _wanted to_ , was more than a little heart-breaking.

She couldn't laugh now.

"Well that's really—sad."

"Why?"

She looked up, meeting his dark eyes that now held an obvious curiosity, and bit her lip.

"Well—it's just—everyone should have the chance to do something that—well that they really desire—from their heart. Yes, we are Shinobi and we live to serve our village but…but that doesn't mean that we should just completely disregard ourselves, I mean…if we're fighting for the future generations of humanity then, what's the point if w _e_ aren't taking the time to _be human_?"

This sudden revelation seemed to catch the artist's interest and he found himself oddly— _enthralled_ with the way Sakura looked as she spoke of human desires and choosing something, simply out of 'want' and nothing else.

Her viridian orbs had darkened a shade and her peach-colored lips drew his eyes as she continued to speak with a vibrant passion that he'd only known her to possess when in the heat of anger; the Sakura who was passionate simply for the sake of b _eing passionate,_ was an unknown variable to Sai—something he'd never been privy too nor had the opportunity to explore…

…A sudden _desire_ to explore this new side of her, crossed his mind and his body clenched in response.

 _Ah. So 'this' is the 'want' she spoke of…? Do as you please…?_

Sai steered his thoughts back to the present and when his eyes focused on her again, she was sipping the last bit of her tea and carrying the empty cup back to the kitchen, presumably for more.

"So. What are you saying is that, as humanity, we should be living out the principles and values that we fight so strongly for."

Catching herself by surprise, Sakura's head snapped in his direction, finding his dark eyes fixated on her intently and his head tilted to the side in thought.

"Wow. Uh, I honestly didn't expect you to—come up with such a concise response but yeah, that's what I'm saying. I mean it's the only thing that makes sense, don't you think? If we're fighting to uphold peace, shouldn't we strive to _be peaceful?_ If we are trying to instill Loyalty, bravery and self-sacrifice into the hearts of our children, shouldn't we as the example, be living proof of those values? I believe it's the same when it comes to our desires; why would you choose to repress something so important when it's the vital part of you that makes you human? That makes you fight for and uphold all the other principles and values?"

She paused a moment, seeing the look in his eyes change as his mind worked to absorb this new information.

She couldn't help but feel proud that she was getting to see this side of him—the way he reacted when he learned and processed things; and to think _she_ was the one who was getting to teach him and show him all these new things? Ah, she caught herself feeling giddy again and she flushed red.

"So then, I should 'do as I please' without constantly overanalyzing the various possible outcomes of such choices? Do you think I could—possibly learn better about human interactions if I didn't—curtail my thoughts and actions so consistently?"

In a burst of excitement at his blossoming epiphany, Sakura clapped her hands excitedly, beaming brightly at him. "Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying; just do as please, Sai, it will be good for you!" She patted him encouragingly on the shoulder, cherry lips curved into a grin.

Suddenly, she noticed the time and her previously-soaring excitement came back to earth. "Ah, it's already noon! I haven't had a thing to eat yet today, eh maybe I should make some lunch, huh?" And with that, she was turning and scuttling off to the kitchen.

Sai was quiet for several moments, deep in thought until the sound of soft, distant humming reached his ears.

It was coming from the kitchen and something deep inside of him seemed to hum approvingly in answer; his decision was made and he stood to his feet.

"I really ought to do some grocery shopping…" Sakura was saying absently; he strode purposely towards the kitchen to find her stretched on her tip toes and pink head buried inside the cupboard, scouring for ingredients.

His dark eyes caught the curve of her tiny, bare feet before dragging up the length of her shapely legs which—somehow—seemed miles long, or maybe it was just the way those shorts rode up on her thighs as she stretched to reach the top shelf of the cupboard.

It was highly distracting, considering he'd never really noticed her legs before this—but then, he hadn't really had much of a reason, or opportunity, to notice…not until now.

"Ughh, looks like all I've got is stuff for Miso—damn, Sai you're okay with Miso, right?" She called, head still buried so she didn't even notice Sai had followed her, much less that his dark eyes were now intently fixed on the curve of her backside.

He felt his stomach clench and his face heated in response. This feeling—it was making him _heady_.

He was just behind her now and something instinctual whispered in his head, _'She's right there, just reach out and you'll be able to touch her—it's now or never!'_ He had never been invaded by such compelling thoughts before but then, her voice echoed in his mind the next second. _'"just do as you please, Sai, it will be good for you!"'_

That sealed his resolve and he surged forward.

She'd just had a few ingredients for Miso in her grasp, when a solid body was suddenly pressing into her from behind and strong arms were winding around her waist.

She let out a high-pitched yelp of surprise and nearly lost her footing before her hand managed to catch the edge of the counter at the last second.

"Sai!" She gasped, then froze when she felt a nose buried into her pink tresses, followed by a distinctive inhale.

 _Was Sai…smelling her hair?!_

"S-Sai…?" She squeaked shakily. _This was really, REALLY too much for her heart!_

"Hm?" His muffled response made her shiver; his hot breath ruffled her hair and she swore she could almost smell the peppermint scent of it— _had his breath always smelled of peppermint?_ And since when had she noticed?

Oh was she a goner.

She bit her lip and, oh gods, barely prevented a fucking _whimper_ from escaping when his lips actually brushed feather-light against her neck as he moved.

"S-Sai, _what are you doing?!"_ That was definitely a whimper.

"You told me to do as I please, did you not?"

She balked. _That's what he meant?!_ "I-w-well I didn't know you'd m-meant-"

"Oh. Is this not something people do? Or should do?" Suddenly, he was back to his old self—all confusion and naïve curiosity, and she couldn't help but gape at him in astonishment. "Sai it's—no, I mean what I meant is-ah, it's not that this _isn't_ something people do; it is, it's just—well I hadn't expected that it was something you were…well I-I w-wasn't aware that you—" She cut herself off, feeling the heat of embarrassment flooding her face, and she couldn't look at him.

"I see. Well it is and I was simply following your advice—ah, 'doing as I pleased'." His voice was so calm and matter-of-fact, as if he was merely stating the results of a recently-conducted strategical experiment.

"You were right though, Ugly." His eyes crinkled shut, lips lifting into that trademark smile that seemed so unnaturally non-plused, considering he still held Sakura in his arms.

"…I was…?" She risked a glance up at him…and nearly fainted when she was met with dark eyes smoldering with heat and, holy mother of Kami, Sai was _smirking._ Devilishly.

"Yeah. In fact…" and suddenly, he was pressing into her—nearly pinning her between his own body and the counter—his face only centimeters from hers. "…I find that…doing as I please, quite appeals to me after all."

And then, Sakura's face burst into flames. _Oh, she was so a goner._

 **TBC…**

 **##############################**

 **Yeeeah, not the end here either, lol! Oh well, let's just settle this and say you guys will have me around for a while with this story; it'll end when it ends so in the meantime…enjoy because ohhh are things gonna heat up from here! Whoo! I don't know about ya'll but that last one already got me hot under the collar! More to come so PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE STILL LOVING IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: okay guys, this is my first time writing out a chapter on my phone so I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes! With my two little ones though, it's just easier to work on it this way instead of dragging out my laptop. Anywho! Here's more of SaixSaku fluff/lemony fluff!

BRACE YOURSELVES! ;)

###################/###/

 _Chapter 6-Touch_

Every second he was in her presence, Sai found ways to touch her. They weren't obvious, overt touches—a light brushing of fingers or his hand lingering on her arm or wrist, seconds longer than necessary, suited him perfectly. Because for him, it wasn't about _where_ he touched her, it was about _how_ he touched her; the way her skin _felt_ gliding beneath his, warm, supple and smooth. It did crazy things to his heart and body every time and it wasn't long before he realized that he was positively addicted to that feeling—he didn't want it to end and so every chance he got, his hands would find her…gradually drawing out those moments of physical contact for as long as he dared, determined to make them last.

If Sakura noticed his change in behavior, she didn't let on and Sai was pleasantly surprised, knowing he could've been on the receiving end of her angry chakra-infused fist, otherwise. The simple fact that he _hadn't,_ baffled him but he wasn't about to look a gifted horse in the mouth so to speak, so he let it slide.

For her part, Sakura _had_ noticed but couldn't admit that she was simply too pleased by his flattering attentions and too fearful of scaring him off, to let on. Perhaps that made her selfish and okay, yes she was probably getting far too carried away and swept up in these glorious feelings Sai was evoking in her…it was all quite innocent on his part most likely and she was doing nothing but setting herself up for more heartbreak and disappointment.

…so _why was she letting herself get carried away again?_ Oh yeah. Because she liked it. And she liked Sai even more.

She sifted anxious fingers through her hair and groaned in frustration. ' _Gods, I'm so pathetic. You think a girl would learn!'_ But she couldn't think about that now; she had rounds to make before her shift ended and grocery shopping after that. She could over think and agonize once she was safely tucked away in her apartment.

######

By the time she left the hospital, it was half passed four in the evening and far too exhausted to trudge to the market only to spend _more_ time preparing a meal, she settled on takeout instead.

She settled on Barbecue—Ino, Shika and Chou's favorite—and headed home. Arms loaded down with bags of food, she barely managed to jimmy her front door open just enough to slip inside, kicking it closed with her foot. Kicking off her shoes on the way to the kitchen, she heaved a sigh of relief once she dropped the food on the counter. Next, she started up a kettle of water for tea and while that simmered, hit the shower. The hot water was a Godsend as it pelted her sore, aching muscles but the whistling from the kitchen, alerted her that the tea was ready. Hoping out, she hurriedly dried off and threw on her favorite black satin bathrobe—a gift from Ino—and headed back down the hall to the kitchen.

With a steaming cup in hand and a plate piled high with sliced pieces of succulent steak, prawns dripping in barbecue sauce and rice, she heeded to her cozy living room. Tucking her feet under her, she curled up on the couch and eagerly devoured her meal.

Two hours later, she was curled up with a blanket, more tea and her favorite novel. Thirty minutes in, her eyes were drooping and she started to doze. Not five seconds later, she was out cold and didn't budge an inch until five hours later.

She'd been dreaming—it was more like a nightmare as she found herself back in that dungeon again and _he_ was there, whispering sickening things into her ear while his hands shamelessly molested her body. These dreams were always the worst and left her screaming awake in a cold sweat with the shakes. This time though, something else infringed on her consciousness and before her captor's mouth reached _that_ place, she was sitting straight up on the couch and fully awake. The cold sweats were there but she hadn't time to pay them any mind when a loud thud sounded outside her window. Shaking off the last remnants of dream-induced panic, she stood up and walked to the window, pushing it open. It must have been close to midnight because it was pitch black; she couldn't see hardly anything at first, and then a pale hand shot out from nowhere, latching onto her wrist. For a split second, Sakura was frozen with fear, then the next, she recognized the Chakra signature and her eyes rounded to saucers when another gloved pale hand grasped the window ledge and heaved a dark cloaked figure through the opening.

The smell of steel, paper and ink assaulted her nose first, then the unmistakable metallic scent of blood filled her with dread and Sakura gasped when the gloved hand slipped, sending its owner tumbling the rest of the way in and crashing to the floor.

"Sai!"

Sai hit the floor hard, wincing and gripping his right side; that probably hadn't been the best idea but he'd been running for days it felt like and he was exhausted. His three day reconnaissance mission had been a success but it had come at a cost. He'd been paired with a well-meaning but no-less green Chunin who was ambitious and careless. The kid had almost gotten himself killed but Sai was a brilliant strategist, not unlike Nara. He'd factored in every possible outcome, including the likelihood of his companion getting way too ahead of himself. The young Yamanaka (one of Ino's cousins consequently) only sustained minor injuries thankfully—but only on account that Sai had been closely watching his 6. He'd caught the assailant who'd been aiming for Yamanaka-san's back, and took the stab meant for him—the blade of a katana to the side was the assailant's parting gift to Sai but he'd shook it off and dispatched the enemy quickly and cleanly.

Sakura dropped to her knees and rolled him over, combing the raven bangs back from his dirty, sweat-soaked forehead. Emerald orbs were riddled with worry as she scanned him from top to bottom, assessing his condition in a few short minutes before hoisting him up with one arm around his waist and slinging his free arm over her shoulders. She supported most of his weight as she practically carried him to the couch and set him down.

Sai groaned in pain from the effort of standing and he favored his side, hissing when another bout of stinging pain lanced through it.

"…Ugly,"

But Sakura shushed him. "Don't talk." Yanking open the top drawer in her coffee table, she pulled out her emergency med kit, pulling out bandages, needle, thread and disinfectant.

"Okay, let me-"

But before she could finish, Sai was shaking his head, face pulled into a pained grimace. "…Poison."

Sakura gasped, eyes flashing to the deep gash in his side before snapping back to his face which was a lot paler then usual. "Sai why didn't you go to the hospital?" she jumped to her feet and dashed to the closet where she'd taken the habit of keeping several vials of poison antidotes on hand; several of them she'd handmade herself, preferring the use of her personally grown medicinal herbs, as opposed to the generic brands.

Sai shook his head, hissing when Sakura pushed his hand aside to get a better look at the gaping wound. "No time. I know this poison-it's poison—its night shade serum. Pretty standard and *hiss* I knew you would—have the antidote on hand; your place is 500 paces closer than the hospital so-" He broke off on a strangled gasp as Sakura lifted the arm of his injured side as gently as she could. She pulled off his cloak first, casting it aside and then moved to his cropped midriff shirt. "Do you think you can raise your arm enough for me to get this off…? Or should I just-" before she could finish, Sai already had one leather glove clenched between his teeth as he yanked the shirt over his head. He bit off a scream through tightly-clenched teeth but all the same, Sakura felt sickened when his face twisted in pain and sweat poured off his brow.

He'd thrown the shirt across the room as if it was his most hated enemy, and let out a shaky breath, dropping the glove from his mouth.

"Damn it, Sai, you should've just let me cut it off!" without even a thought, she stepped between his knees and taking his face in her hands, pulled it upwards to get a look in his eyes.

His pupils were sluggish but still reactive which was good. Taking up a vial of purple-black liquid, she drew the correct amount into her syringe and then used her left hand as an anchor as she held the syringe in her right.

Viridian eyes met half-lidded black pools and she bit her lip. "Sai…I have to inject this right at the sight of the injury; normally I wouldn't but the edges of your wound have already begun to blacken and we need to kill this poison before it gets worse…"

"Just do it, Sakura. No need to explain…"

She was caught by surprise at the use of her name and when her eyes connected with his, she was a little breathless from the raw honesty directed at her in that look. "…I trust you. Always have."

Her lips parted and her heart swelled—but she forced her eyes away from his and refocused. Now wasn't the time to get swept away in the moment; maybe later. "Okay. Just take this," she fitted the gloved between his lips again and then guided his hand to her shoulder. "bite down and hold onto me; you can squeeze as hard as you want, okay? Don't worry about hurting me."

With that, she waited for his signal; he squeezed her shoulder just lightly and nodded. She nodded back and then Sai braced himself.

This time, the scream that tore from his throat was agonizing and a few hot tears were forced from the corners of his eyes. That nasty thing about this particular strain of Night shade was not only did it gradually paralyze your limbs, it heightened every nerve-ending in your body to the point of hyper-sensitivity; you felt Pain a hundred times worse and even the shallowest of wounds would feel excruciating.

His hand was like a vice on Sakura's shoulder as his nails dug into her flesh, doubtlessly leaving marks. But for her, it was nothing compared to the way her heart ached painfully at every utterance of his cries.

When the syringe was at last emptied, she discarded it and cupped his face in her hands, viridian orbs glistening with repentant tears. "Sai? Sai, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Look at me, hey open your eyes, Sai." She couldn't explain why she was so frantic but when his black eyes at last opened, gazing back at her tiredly, she breathed a sigh of relief and her entire body sagged and teetered.

"Whoa, hey easy." His hands were on her waist in an instant, steadying her. He could feel the anti-serum already spreading through his veins and despite the tiredness in his body, he felt stronger and more alert by the minute.

He was worried about her though; her face was sweating, creased with worry lines and he could tell if he let go of her waist for even a second, she would sway or even collapse.

"Ugly?" His hand reached up, cupping her cheek and forcing her eyes to meet his.

It was her tired but very warm smile that finally assuaged his worries. Why did she always—make him _worry?!_

"Sai…you scared me to death!" the worried frown was back. She smacked his shoulder, fighting against leaning into his touch, and failing. Covering his hand cradling her face, with hers, she looked him square in the eyes. "Don't do that again."

"You are being a hypocrite, Sakura; don't forget it was _you_ lyingin a hospital bed last time." His face was impassive but his eyes were etched with a haunted discomfort as he looked at her.

Sakura tried to brush it off as the green glow of healing Chakra enveloped her hand and she brought it to his wound. "That was different, Sai; at least I was _in the hospital."_

He caught her hand, freezing her movements and she looked up at him questioningly.

"It wasn't different. Not to me. The feeling was the same—I—I do not like seeing you in a hospital bed, Sakura. It is—just as painful." His face twisted into a look of discomfort; he felt oddly _exposed_ admitting this to her—or maybe it wasn't so much 'exposure' that he felt, as much as—he searched for the word—vulnerable?Yes. That was it. He felt _vulnerable_ before her and it was a feeling he was very unaccustomed to, in general. But mostly, he realized the last person he wanted to view him as _weak_ (because honestly who was he kidding? 'vulnerable' was just a prettily dressed up word for _cowardice,_ at least in his book) was Sakura.

No. He wanted Sakura to always see him as strong, trust him as someone she could rely on…and maybe, no, _hopefully,_ she would come to see him as someone she could trust with not only her life, but also her heart.

And that's when the pieces clicked together in his head and he _knew._

 _He loved Sakura._

 _He was—_ _ **in love—**_ _with_ _ **Sakura.**_ He couldn't explain how he knew; he'd never been in love in his life before, never even knew what that word meant, despite all the books he's read and all the relationships he's attempted to study and observe. But he realized, he didn't need any of that to know—there was no way he could've possibly discovered the mystery of his own heart, from any outside source. No amount of reading, observing or questioning could have brought his mind to the knowledge that his _body and soul_ already knew;

He loved her. He was _in love_ with her and he knew because every shred of flesh, and every piece of vein, muscle and bone in his body, _screamed_ that visceral truth. He could _feel_ it pulsating through his body, solidifying his devotion for her into the very depths of his marrow. Loving her was a part of him now—like the very breath in his lungs, it could not be separated and perhaps, it had always been so—Sakura had been in his blood from the very moment he'd met her and over the three years, she'd only managed to further entangle herself into the fibers of his being to the point where he was now _completely consumed_ by her, _saturated_ with every inch of her essence, to the point where to _breathe_ , was _**her.**_

The subdued sound of her voice broke through his thoughts and black eyes focused on the top of her rosy pink head that was bowed as she tended to him. "I'm only going to partially heal this wound—about seventy percent. Because of the nature of it being mostly poison, I want to give the rest a chance to heal naturally. This will also give any remaining poisonous residue, a natural vent to escape from. Next, she unraveled long strips of bandages and proceeded to wrap them snugly around his waist—keeping the pressure not too tight or too loose.

She still stood between his thighs but had to drop to her knees because of the temporary height difference, so she could more easily reach around him as she wrapped his torso.

This position put the crown of her head right under Sai's chin and every time she moved in to wrap another layer around his waist, the tip of her nose bumped against his chest and her luscious pink tresses tickled his neck. A thought occurred to him; if he were to tilt his head down just slightly, he would be at an optimal angle for burying his nose into her cherry-scented hair.

Mmm. Very tempting, he had to admit but wasn't certain if he could pull off the act of sniffing, discreetly enough to escape her notice.

"Okay…that's done." She tightened the knot and then pulled back (he missed the smell of her instantly) to survey her work. Satisfied that the worst of his injuries had been properly taken care of, her eyes turned there attention to the rest of him.

She had to admit, a shirtless Sai was quite impressive and she felt a little heated in the cheeks when she realized how weak-kneed he made her.

Good thing she wasn't standing yet; her legs were nothing but jelly.

It didn't matter that his chest, arms and stomach were littered with scrapes, bruises and age old scars, he was still—so sinfully _sexy_ and oh gods, she could feel her mouth _watering. 'get it together, Sakura! You're a_ _ **professional!**_ _'_ But her body didn't seem to give a fuck what her logic thought; it simply went right on humming and heating all the same and she had to tear her eyes away before she lost herself and burst into sensual insanity.

Standing to her feet, she shuffled through her med kit and pulled out several clean white cloths and a canteen of fresh, distilled water. Wetting the cloth, she moved back between his knees and reached careful fingers towards his face.

Sai leaned out of her reach, brows furrowed skeptically. "What are you doing, Ugly?"

"Sai, your side isn't the only part of you that was hit; you've got cuts and scrapes all over. I need to clean them so they don't get infected."

He eyed the cloth in her hand a moment longer before nodding his assent.

She touched the fingertips of her free hand, to his jawline just to keep his head steady, then gently sponged away the dirt and filth from his skin and cuts. She started at his forehead and then gradually moved down the bridge of his nose, across his prominent cheekbones and down the curve of his jaw. Her brows were furrowed in a mixture of concentration and worry as she repeatedly re-wet the cloth and cleansed him. "…Oh Sai, what on earth did you get into out _there?"_

By the tone of her voice, he wasn't certain if she was really asking or merely talking aloud to herself, but he answered anyway. "Forest. Swamp. Ah I was near the borders of the desert at one point and fascinatingly, a sand storm hit. I'd never experienced one before." His eyes crinkled up into that insufferable fake smile. "it was—quite the invigorating experience, I must say."

Sakura gaped at him, then shook her head in disbelief. "Only _you_ would find experiencing a sand storm, invigorating." She scoffed in partial bemusement. "It's no wonder-you're so filthy—ugh! Sai, this is," she swept a hand gesturing at the state of his body. "prime breeding ground for infection. You're lucky you aren't worse off; kami knows what nasty bacteria you could've picked up in that swamp…" Her nose wrinkled in distaste and Sai was struck by the thought; ' _cute.'_ A word he never would've thought to describe Sakura before. Strong, determined, _passionate_ even, but never 'cute'…not until now.

Damn. Now he couldn't get the image out of his head and it proved rather distracting as he found his eyes continuously drawn to that pert, button nose, half-hoping it would crinkle again at any moment, and having no fucking idea _why he even cared._

It was then, he noted the touch of Sakura's hands on his shoulders as she surveyed some stray cuts across the tops of his shoulders and along the back of his neck. Catching sight of a particularly nasty looking one across his shoulder blade, she gasped, her body further invading his space as she leaned over him to get a better look. "Gods, Sai there's…you have something—broken off and embedded in your shoulder-!"

Sai simply shrugged and muttered a casual, "Tip of a Kunai broke off." Sakura pulled back just enough to look down at him, sharp green eyes needling him with a glare that he returned with a look bordering on indifference.

Sakura shook her head, rolling her eyes once before returning to her task. With a set of tweezers in hand, she leaned over him and set about carefully extricating the jagged broken piece of steel from his shoulder.

Sai felt a tug that was followed by an unexpectedly sharp sting, and his hands flew to her hips reflexively, squeezing a bit until the sharp sensation lessened.

His hands lingered on her waist.

"Sorry; I know it stings—more from the affects of the Night shade. Just hang on a bit, I've almost got it out." She bit her lip hard, focusing.

Sai remained silent, letting his eyes wander aimlessly as she worked. His roving gaze paused at her shoulder which had already begun to darken with finger-shaped bruises and little crescent marks, from when he'd gripped her before. His eyes darkened; _regret._ He hadn't meant to grip her so harshly and the ugly bruises he'd left behind didn't sit well with him at all. On a whim, one of his hands left her waist and slid up her arm, long fingers gently wrapping around her bicep.

The sensation of his skin gliding over hers startled Sakura and her hands stuttered in their ministrations. "S-Sai?"

"Your shoulder. It's bruised."

Viridian orbs flickered to her shoulder before landing on the artist whose gaze was intensely concentrated there, dark eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a frown.

It baffled her. Was…was he _upset_ for bruising her? She'd told him not to mind it, yet the inscrutable expression in his eyes screamed the opposite of indifference.

"Sai, it's fine, I told you not to worry; this is nothing so you really don't need to-"

Her words died in her throat and green pools exploded in utter shock; Sai had dipped his head and in a manner that could only be described as apologetically affectionate, _mouthed_ the bruise on her shoulder.

Sai—Sai's _mouth_ was on her skin. She could feel his lips as they lightly grazed across the tender flesh and _oh gods,_ that was his _tongue_ lapping at the little crescent-shaped nail marks— _what was Sai doing?!_

"…S-Sai!" she half-gasped, gripping his shoulder with one hand as she desperately tried to ground herself; tried to _think!_

There was no response, save for the continuous 'mouthing' on her shoulder which was now straying dangerously close to the juncture where shoulder met neck. Oh no, no, no she had to stop him—whatever the hell he was doing, before….before…

"Sai, what—" both hands braced on his shoulders and she pushed against him. She could feel the feverish heat tingling across the surface of her skin now. Where his mouth had been—was now _incredibly sensitive_ and if he didn't stop that—*sharp inhale*- _that_ had been a nibble and now, her legs were shaking and she was unmistakably turned on.

 _Shit!_

She was on the verge of kneeing him in the gut, if only so she could get some fucking space and _breathe,_ when Sai murmured something against her skin that had her freezing in place and her brain shutting down.

"…you're bruised because of me this time…I'm sorry."

His voice sounded so contrite, so broken, it yanked her heart straight out of her chest.

How could someone so invincible and devoid of emotion, speak with such _feeling?_

Recovering from her shock, one hand drifted into his hair, fingers tenderly combing through the raven tresses. "…Sai…it's alright." She crooned softly. "You were in pain, you didn't mean to. I told you that it was alright to."

Something occurred to the young artist then—a dreaded unpleasant thought that he'd been forcing out of his mind for weeks—but he couldn't stand it any longer. Being in this moment with Sakura, having her so _close_ and feeling her skin beneath him, above him, all around him really…he _**had to know.**_ "Sakura. Do you trust me?" he looked up into her eyes, gaze unblinking and expectant.

Sakura didn't think twice. "Yes. Of course I trust you, Sai." Her viridian orbs were equally certain and he felt a warm security welling up within him.

"Will you answer me something if I ask you?"

A light smile touched her lips and she nodded. "Of course."

Silence followed and he tugged on her wrist, pulling he to kneel in between his thighs so their faces where more or less level with each other. One hand came to rest against her cheek and again, she had to fight tooth and nail _not_ to lean into his touch.

Black eyes fixed on her, sharp and determined as pale lips parted and spoke. "Where did he touch you?"

She felt the icy shock of his question slam into her—but she kept her eyes locked on his. She hadn't seen that coming—actually, she _had_ but she'd been hoping against hope, he'd give her just a little more time.

Apparently that wasn't going to happen.

Sai waited. Watching each individual emotion as it crossed her face.

Shock. No surprise there.

Then panic, more notably, followed by utter petrification which made him only half-regret bringing it up. Then finally, resignation followed and ended with a calm determination that was so invariably _Sakura,_ it made him proud.

"He kissed me first." She answered, voice strained with an undertone of palpable shame.

Sighing heavily, her eyes dropped from his and she stared at the floor between them. "It didn't really start out that way…I mean it was your typical run of the mill interrogation so he used the standard tactics." She carded a hand then pastel tresses and continued. "It wasn't until I made it obvious that he was wasting his time…then he…"

She felt dirty and a big part of her wanted to run away and hide from him. But Sai could sense it and there was no way he'd be letting that happen so she pressed on. "He forced a kiss; I wanted to puke so bad, I felt so sick. Then he threatened that he would just draw out the process and proved it. He touched me—here." Her hand hovered above her breasts before she let out a shuddering breath and dropped her hand against her abdomen, right above her pelvis. She _really_ couldn't bear to look at him then. "…and then _**there…**_ I… _no one's ever…damn it!"_ she broke off in a whisper as the tears finally spilled over and she fisted a hand to her chest while the other covered her eyes in an attempt to stem the traitorous flow.

Sai could feel the bile rise in his throat and his jaw was clenched so tightly, it ached.

"Sakura. Enough. I see it in your eyes; you think you're dirty."

She choked on a sob, glistening emerald pools meeting his. "Because I _am dirty;_ Sai you don't get it, no one's ever going to want to touch me after this! And no, I'm not saying because I'm 'damaged goods' it's because they'll always be thinking it'll trigger something. That I'll break, freak out and be all traumatized I—I'll never know what it's like to be _**touched**_ because I want to be, since everyone just looks at me like-"

"You're wrong." He cut her off. Then he slipped one arm around her waist and pulled her snugly against his body.

Sakura yelped, nearly toppling over and face-planting into him, but Sai's hold on her was firm. Strong and sure.

"What if I said _I_ wanted to touch you?"

And for the second time that night, Sakura felt her entire perception of Sai, barrel over and she gaped at him.

"What if I said—that I _have been touching you_ for weeks, purposely. What would you say?"

It dawned on her then; all those moments of subtle physical contact between them; every time Sai's hands had lightly brushed across or lingered against her skin—they hadn't been accidental at all.

"Y-You mean you've…you've been…?"

"I've been—'doing as I please'" and his lips actually quirked up into a devious _smirk_ when shocked recognition of her own words, flashed in her eyes.

"I _want—_ to touch you, Sakura." The raw honesty in those words, the brazen look in his eyes as they pinned hers unwaveringly, stole her breath away.

His head was bowing over her shoulder again—his face so close that his cheek grazed hers and she shivered from just that simple contact.

She was panting and the moisture between her thighs had multiplied tenfold; the anticipation of what he would do, had her on the very edge of insanity and he'd barely even touched her.

"Will you?" His hands were inches from settling on her hips—lips centimeters from neck—yet he wouldgo no further. No matter how _badly_ he wanted to, she would have to be the one to say it.

"…Sai…" her voice trembled and he could _feel_ the anticipation—the _desire_ radiating off her body. But—she had to say the words.

"Sakura, say it. Tell me—what you, _want._ Don't over think it."

The last bits shred of fear was swept away and her will shattered.

" _Please, Sai…please touch me!"_

Strong hands gripped her hips and Sakura nearly cried out in relief—then his mouth was on her throat and she _whimpered._

"…Ugly…have I ever told you how _beautiful_ your voice is?"

She sighed shakily, winding her arms around his neck and burying her fingers in his silken black tresses. _Gods, she'd been aching to touch his hair for years now._

"You…f-flattery doesn't become you, Sai." She breathed near his ear, her breath hitching on a strangled moan when he dropped his wet, open mouth to the juncture of her shoulder.

His arms caged her against him, hands and fingers pressing her _close_ as he continued his lazy but oh-so-tantalizing perusal of her throat with his lips. "I'm not." He murmured against her skin, stilling temporarily to gaze into her heavily hooded eyes. "You forget that I don't know—how to _flatter."_

A breathy giggle escaped her lips as she tilted her head back further, giving him better access. "Of course…how remiss of me."

Sai hummed happily against her throat. "Mmm. Apology accepted."

Then he was dragging his lips across her collarbone where he stopped to nibble the sensitized flesh.

Sakura inhaled sharply, fingers fisting in his hair before she decided she wanted to know what other parts of him felt like. Skillful fingers left a fiery trail down the back of his neck, to his back and she hummed approvingly when she felt his muscles twitch and bunch in response to her touches.

Sai's back was _glorious,_ she'd always thought so; every inch carved out in perfectly-chisled muscle, made her mouth water every time he took his shirt off and if she were brutally honest, she'd been drooling over Sai's body since the first moment she'd laid eyes on him; hey, the man wore a _freaking midriff baring shirt,_ he was asking for it!

"Ahh Sai…your body is-" she bit off at the last second, suddenly hyper-aware that she was about to gush her appreciation for Sai's physique, _out loud._

"Oh don't stop now, Ugly; you have me curious."

She was half-heartedly pulling away from him, as the startling reality of where she was and what she was engaging in, started to sink in.

Sensing her discomfort doubtlessly brought on by her embarrassment, he pulled her back in and with a hand cradling the back of her head, he nosed her chin up, coaxing her to open up her neck for him. "You know what _I like?_ This." His fingertips glided up the length of her throat—caressing, feeling. His lips followed soon after, paving a similar trail up the column of her throat as he spoke, voice dark and sinful. "Your throat is— _exquisite._ If I could, I would draw it from a thousand different angles and then paint it in a hundred different shades of ivory."

Her nails scraped up his back and across his shoulders—she was puddy in his hands; dear kami, Sai was _seducing_ her with just his _words,_ nevermind the sensual pursuant hands that ghosted across her skin setting it afire.

"And this time, I'd name it."

Sakura had always been baffled that not a single one of Sai's exceptional art pieces, ever had a title. When she asked him about it once, the artist had simply shrugged and declared emptily, "I don't draw art for the emotion of it, why would I name it?"

Yet now, here he was declaring he'd give the sketch of her throat, a name and she was nearly crippled by how sweet and incredibly _sexy_ that was.

"'Column of Aphrodite'—yes, it's perfect, don't you think?"

Viridian eyes blew wide at his admission and her head snapped up and forward so she could look at him. "Aphrodite? As in 'Greek goddess of beauty' Aphrodite?!"

"Yes, why not? Do you not like it?" his brows furrowed uncertainly as he waited for her response. Honestly, he couldn't think of a more perfect description when it came to Sakura's pale complexion; he'd always thought it looked like perfectly polished ivory—surely a complexion the goddess herself would envy.

"I just thought that since you nicknamed me 'Ugly'…that it was your way of stating your opinion about my looks…" she trailed off, disillusioned with the fact that Sai had always found her unattractive; she attempted to grapple with the contradiction of his comparison of her and Aphrodite—she came up short.

"Sakura. Did you think I literally meant that _you_ were ugly?"

She nodded, nibbling her lip nervously.

Sai frowned in displeasure—an expression she'd rarely seen on him—and proceeded to explain. ."Naruto once admonished me that speaking one's thoughts, wasn't always prudent and for me, he strongly advised against me ever speaking my mind, specifically in your presence. Therefore I came up with the strategy that speaking the _opposite_ of what I truly meant would be safest."

She stared at him, surprise in her eyes as he calmly finished his explanation. "So, when you nicknamed me 'Ugly' it _wasn't_ because you thought I was unattractive?"

Sai shook his head. "Not at all. At the time, I was simply under the impression that I would—offend you—had I spoken my true impression."

Her voice was so timid yet hopeful and it showed through her viridian orbs. "Then you—you _don't_ think I'm ugly?"

Sai tilted his head to the side, gazing at her with a childlike wonderment that tugged sharply at her heart. "Why would I? Your pink hair was horrid I thought, but," and he was nosing at her throat again, mouthing it here and there, when a soft chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. "honestly Ugly; you couldn't be when you have—the throat of a _goddess…"_ he mouthed heavily at the tender skin behind her ear, his hot breath and words reducing her to a trembling mess of 'oh Sai's and breathy hedonistic _moans._

"My 'Ivory goddess' you are simply too _delectable…_ " he grinned rakishly into her skin.

###########################

OH. MY. GOBS! THIS CHAPTER, HOLY FUCK SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH ME BECAUSE I GOT FREAKING WET, JUST WRITING IT. *fans herself vigorously*


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ahhhh this writer's block; so frustrating! Sorry if this one's a bit all over the place, guys. I'm trying…**

 **/**

 _Chapter 7-Teach you_

Sai awoke sometime in the middle of the night, disoriented. _'I must have—drifted off'_ was his first thought before catching a flash of pink in his periphery.

As his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness, he took note of the sliver of pale moonlight slanting through the tiny crack in the curtained window…and there _she_ was, curled up on the floor next to the futon—head buried in her arms and pink tresses sprawled all around her like a pastel halo. Sai's brows furrowed a moment and he thought back to the hours previous.

He remembers stumbling—or rather— _crashing_ through her window covered in mud and blood, she'd treated his wounds, they'd talked and then…

 _And then…_ it flooded back to him gradually; the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair as she stood over him tending to his injuries—up to the very moment when he'd let go of his carefully-guarded self-control to simply feel her. It had all happened so fast—so unexpected.

It had been _glorious. Exhilarating!_ But it had been cut too short; his exhaustion had inevitably caught up with him and he'd been forced to let Sakura put him to bed promptly.

Yes, he remembered it all perfectly— _except_ the part where she ended up asleep on the floor…? _Hmm._ She must have been so exhausted; come to think of it, it hadn't even occurred to him at first, how much Chakra she must have expended on him, not only in healing his wounds but cleansing the poison… Sai felt a _regretful_ twinge in his chest and his lips curved into a sad smile as he looked down at her. _'sleeping on a cold floor—and you call yourself a medic; foolish woman.'_ Pulling back the covers, he reached out am arm and scooped her into the futon beside him. Situating the covers back over them, he settled down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body snugly against his own. Sakura never stirred and even burrowed deeper into his warmth, in her sleep—both hands subconsciously curled against his chest and her face tucked into his neck.

"You stupid ugly; you should've just come to bed with me to begin with…" He murmured softly, stroking a few fingers through her hair as sleep slowly overtook him again.

…his last coherent thought before succumbing to slumber, was how wonderfully _warm_ she felt in his arms.

/

When Sakura opened her eyes, it was just barely reaching daylight. The first thought she had was how rested she felt despite how early it was—the second thought, was how incredibly _warm_ it was.

"…Mmm…" she hummed in drowsy content, burrowing deeper into that wonderfully blissful warmth that smelled of ink, steel and fresh paper.

 _Wait…_

 _Ink…steel and…fresh paper…?_

Vivid green eyes snapped open and Sakura came face-to-face with pale skin. For a split second, she panicked and her Inner self screamed, _'oh god, please don't let it be Sasuke!'_

Then her logic caught up with her—even if she was inebriated beyond all reasoning, there's _no way_ Sasuke would be caught dead in bed with her or any other girl for that matter; the man had to be asexual and possessed all the emotional sensitivity of a rock.

So definitely not Sasuke.

 _Then who…?_

Suddenly, the warm, pale body shifted and she felt slender fingers creeping lazily along her spine.

She tilted her head up, viridian eyes slid slowly upwards till they rested on the pale chiseled features of one very _adorably sleeping_ artist.

 _Sai._

Now it all came flooding back to her—Sai climbing through her window covered in sweat and blood, the long hours of cleansing poison from his body and healing his wounds…the way he smelled each time she invaded his personal space as she dressed his wounds… _the way he looked at her…touched her…_

She blushed furiously.

A thousand different thoughts raced through her mind in an instant. Chiefly, what to do in this present situation? Uncurling her fingers, she very lightly rested her hands against his chest— _ **ignore**_ _the feel of those gloriously sculpted muscles—_ and pushed back from him.

Her movements froze in the next instant when a strong, slender hand caught her around the wrist, followed by a low but obviously pained groan coming from the owner of said hand.

"You are cruel to heal your patients injuries, only to further wound him afterwards…"

She only then realized she'd unknowingly put pressure on the bruised part of his ribs just above his bandaged stab wound, and her fingers instantly hovered over his side, glowing green. "Oh Sai, I'm sorry, I didn't even realize." Worry-filled emerald orbs focused on his side and once she was satisfied that the soothing Chakra had done it's work, she carefully pulled back a few layers of the bandage to get a look at it. "The skin around the wound is a little red but there's no trace of blackened flesh left so that's a good sign… I'll need to clean and re-bandage it though, just to be safe."

She'd barely pulled her hand back when she felt muscular arms pulling her back against a solid chest. "Alright, you've seen to my injury, enough; it's not even sunrise."

"I-Sai!" She sputtered and tried pushing away from him again but this time, his grip on her wouldn't lessen and she couldn't move. She was tempted to use her monstrous strength to force him back but in his state, it would be the worst idea—which Sai undoubtedly _new_ and was therefore _purposely_ putting her at a disadvantage.

"Ugly, you're far too persistent for so early in the morning. Just go back to sleep-"

Sakura balked. "Go back to _sleep?! Sai, do you even realize that I'm in bed_ _ **with you?!**_ You're not striking the proper tone!"

"…and you are 'striking' a very _loud_ tone, as always…"

"Sai, seriously, what is going on? I was not here last night."

Sai's eyes remained closed and his body language was relaxed and casual. "You know, Ugly, for a medic, you are uncommonly careless; sleeping on a cold floor is hardly considered acceptable for one's constitution."

"Are you _lecturing_ me on my experience as a medic nin?!"

He could sense the indignation rising in her voice, yet he remained calm. "Not your 'experience' no, rather your principles. You of all people should know better than to be so reckless with your health—Sakura." And then Sai was looking down at her, expression all business and piercing black eyes that harbored acute _disappointment._

Sakura was—surprised. And ashamed.

He was actually _mad_ at her.

She'd done something completely careless, ignoring the possible consequences, and it had turned out worse than she could've imagined; Sai was _disappointed_ in her and his eyes clearly showed it. She never knew how sharply it would hurt, letting him down and she'd done it in the worst way—neglecting _herself_ and her responsibility as a doctor. "You're right. I was careless and considering I not only know better, but I'm also supposed to be setting the example..

"

"I don't understand; you should've just come to bed with me."

 _That_ little comment had our rosette medic flushing ask the way to the tips of her ears and shrieking indignantly. _"H-Honestly!_ You can't just—say things like that!" she bolted, every instinct priming itself for an inevitable and much-needed escape.

"Why not? It's true. This futon is plenty big enough for 2 people and it would've solved your dilemma of 'tending to your patient without losing proper sleep'. I don't see how the logic in that isn't overtly obvious." He stated simply, and Sakura answered with a frustrated growl. "Okay, enough. We're _not_ having this conversation so I-"

She was moving out of bed when Sai's lips curled into a frown and he caught her by the arm. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Some underlying tone in that question, made her jump a little and her heartbeat stuttered nervously. "Uh, _out-"_

"' _Out'?_ As in what?"

"…As in anywhere that's _not_ in bed with you."

His Stomach gave an unpleasant _clenching_ ; he didn't _like_ that answer and instinctively, his fingers tightened around her wrist. "Why? Do you not want to be here?"

Sakura stopped. _What…?_

Seeing her hesitation, the artist persisted. "Do you not want to be here?"

Not letting go of her, he levered himself to his knees and sitting on his heels, he pushed a step further by tentatively lacing his fingers with hers.

Sakura was completely frozen in shock. She couldn't breathe.

"…Or is it…that you don't want to be here…with _me?"_

That question knocked the air straight out of her and she gasped; head snapping around to stare at him with wide viridian eyes. "…what? H-How could you even— _where_ is this even—I-!"

He tugged on her hand, pulling her closer and drawing himself up to meet her more at eye level. "Why are you hesitating, Ugly? Just answer the question."

She shook her head dumbly. "Sai, I don't even—u-understand what you're asking. No, _why_ you would ask me that."

"Sakura. Stop avoiding my question and just answer it."

He seemed more insistent—which oddly unsettled her and she nibbled on her lower lip nervously. "…Sai, I don't really-"

He cut her off and his voice was surprisingly _harsh_. "I'll speak plainly then: Do you not want to be _here_ with _me_ because I **disgust you after all?** "

She gasped, horrified. "Sai! _What—how on earth could you think-?!"_ in that second, the artist snapped and a bit of anger flashed through his eyes as he actually _growled_ under his breath and yanked Sakura forward so she was forced to meet him eye-to-eye. " _Ugly,_ __If you respond with 'what' or 'I don't understand'—one more _fucking_ time, I _**swear**_ I will kiss you-and _shut you up_ if I have to."

Sakura's breath hitched as she felt elation and rage rise up simultaneously. "You…you _wouldn't dare…"_

His face was inches from hers. " _Answer the question, Sakura."_

Now, he was scaring her. "We're done with this conversation."

His lips pressed into a thin line. "Last time, I'm _warning you_ , Ugly."

She strained against his hold on her. " _Sai,enough I-"_

 _Onyx orbs steeled with resolve._ **"Shut up."** And he slammed his lips on hers.

"Mmphf!" She struggled; their lips disconnected with a loud 'POP' and she nearly pulled out of his grasp—but Sai's reflexes were lightening fast and he had an arm around her waist and pulled her back in from behind.

She yelped, kicked a little and even gathered a bit of Chakra to her first—oh he was _so dead!—_ but then he whirled her around at the last second, his lips finding hers in an instant with _both_ arms banded around her waist and back for good measure.

She could feel her body wanting to give in, but she fought him. Hard. _Just what the hell was he doing? What kind of a game was he playing at?! Did he think this was funny—playing with her heart like this?_

Then his one hand snaked up the back of her neck into her hair and his fingers splayed as he _cradled_ her head, deepening the kiss—that's when it hit her. This was _Sai._ The one who verbally tore through Sasuke time and time again, for just _looking_ at her wrong. _This Sai_ would never play games with her-he'd never dream of hurting her heart in a million years.

She _lost._

Meanwhile, Sai was artfully stealing away every breath she had, with his lips and she was knocked right off her feet—Sai was a _damn good kisser!_ This guy who had no social skills and repeatedly stumbled, fumbled and tripped his way through every interaction with all the poise and emotional delicacy of an explosive tag, had her in a _hot, wet_ lip lock that had her weak in the knees and trembling from head to toe.

In a bust of desperation, she shoved him away and stumbled out of the room, fingers pressed to red swollen lips.

"Sakura…"

His voice—now so dark and sinful, called after her and sent tiny jolts of electricity darting across her skin. "…No, I-don't…"

She barely made it halfway down the little hallway before she felt him surging towards her from behind. One hand caught her wrist. _Lightening._ Another, her waist—those long, slender fingers curling into the nip just before the flare of her hips— _fire._

He had her. "…Don't run." Was the only thing he said before he was pining her to the wall with his body, mouth open— _panting—_ as his lips once again sought hers.

She shook her head—feebly—feeling his breath fanning against her cheek as he closed in on her. "…S-Stop…Sai, I can't-"

"Why?" he was only a centimeter away but she could already _feel his mouth on hers_ and it drove her absolutely crazy.

"Because you—you made your point."

"No. It was only the first kiss that was meant to shut you up. "

She stared at him, breathless and feeling oh so small as he loomed over her, filling her vision, her head with nothing but his scent, his hair, his eyes— _ **him.**_

"Wha…but I thought…?"

"I only—wanted to shut you up first, Ugly."

She waited.

"The second time—that was because I just—wanted to."

Emerald orbs rounded in surprise. Her heart pounded in her chest. "You wanted…and the…the third time?"

Her voice was so timid, so carefully _hopeful…_

 _Damn fucking irresistible._

"….Same." he affirmed, eyes snapping to her parted lips which he swore were _begging_ to be kissed, nibbled and suckled into oblivion.

"Wait, Sai don't—" She'd ducked her head a bit out of his reach—his body pressed closer. "No, Sakura…don't…"

Oh dear gods, he was _begging_ and somehow, that dark, sinful voice was like wicked black silk begging like that— _shit shit shit, she was so fucking screwed._

"… _Sakura…" 'Oh stop saying my name like that, you idiot!'_

She bit her lip hard, fighting it with all her might—fighting this incredible feeling because she hadn't felt like this in years and why did it have to be Sai and oh dear gods, he's nuzzling her hair and breathing breathing her in, _fuck_ she is a goner.

"… _Don't run…"_ He breathes into her hair all hot and heady and Sakura's breaking and she actually _whimpers. "Oh god! What are you_ _ **doing**_ _to me?!"_ Her face is twisted in anguish and longing because she _wants him_ , she wants him so badly it hurts, but fucking hell, she's scared to want him because that means she's open all over again and _**vulnerable**_ and I that petrifies her.

"….Let me…let me kiss you, please Sakura. _Please_ , I want—I need—"

Viridian eyes meet with molten black, burning so _hot_ she knows it will _consume_ her, but she's just crossed the line of caring. "… _please, what are you doing to me?"_ She asks the same question only this time her eyes are staring right beck into his and she doesn't even try to hide the desperate plea they carry within.

He seems to take this as some kind of abstract permission because his lips are on hers in the next second and he's nibbling and suckling and then there's a brief pause before the tip of his tongue suddenly darts out, probing and searching for the sweet cavern beyond her lips. She gasps at the feel of him tasting her lips and he takes advantage, tongue dipping into her mouth and now he's tasting _**her**_ and he moans because _god, she tastes so good and he's losing himself_ and then she whimpers and moans and shivers against him and his trembling hands find her hips and wedge her body with his as snugly as he can and then he's just _burning. Burning up_ all over and he can't find where it is and then he's begging her with his eyes, his hands, his mouth, " _Sakura, please I—I don't know what—I, I need-"_

But she understands because she _sees_ and _feels_ what he cannot find with words, so she finds the words for him as she pulls back enough to look into his eyes. "…Touch me, Sai." She breathes whisper soft, and he freezes, eyes wide and unsure. "What…?..I…but I don't know-"

She tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his jawline before whispering right by his ear, "…It's okay… just…put your hands _on me."_

Her voice is so reassuring, so _sweet_ that it strikes an arrow straight through his heart and his body shakes and trembles with both trepidation and excitement. "I—but I _don't know how…"_ And the defeat in his voice, the frustration, breaks her and she's so close to tears but she smiles instead and takes his hand in hers. Turning it palm up, she brings it to her lips and kisses it as if she's caressing the most priceless, precious thing in all the world. "…It's _alright…_ " she reassures him once more and then she's drawing up to meet his lips with hers, bringing his hand to that place where her heart is beating so violently just below the surface. "…It's airtight, Sai; I'll teach you."

He nods once and then his eyes blow to saucers because he's _touching_ her and her breast feels so full and supple in his hands, and then he squeezes and she _moans_ and _oh gods, it's just too much,_ but he wants even _more._

And before he knows it, his other hand is diving under the hem of her shirt, skimming up her side and he's at her bra and he hurriedly pushes it aside because he _just doesn't care_ because now he's _touching her and she's so_ _ **soft**_ and he can't help himself as his other hand follows suit. Now he's cupping her fulness and the moans and mewling sounds that are tumbling from her lips are so beyond anything he's ever heard in his life, he's addicted in seconds and he grows bolder, pinching and twisting those tantalizing little nubs he can feel, between his fingers, just to see how many more delicious sounds he can draw from her.

Sakura is a writhing, trembling _mess_ in his arms and all she can do is fall deeper, arching into his touch, nothing but 'Ohhs' 'ahhhh' and 'Oh _right there, don't stop'_ falling from her lips as she urges him on with the message of " _Please, oh please don't stop"_ repeating over, and over and over again.

" _No. I won't stop."_ He breathes huskily between heated kisses.

"No. Good, good, don't-don't stop." She affirms back, arms caging his head close, fingers in his hair as she kisses him over and over again.

"I won't." He promises.

"You won't." She whispers, gasping into his mouth as his hips unconsciously grind against hers.

"Not _**ever.**_ " He vows.

And he never does.

/

 **Before anyone jumps to conclusions, I want to clarify: NO. THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX! I know the last part of this scene could come across that way with how Sakura keeps begging him 'don't stop' etc, but that is simply her expressing that she likes the way Sai is** _ **touching**_ **her and she doesn't want him to stop** _ **touching her.**_ **That's all it is. You got it? The rest will come later, I know you guys want lemon RIGHT NOW but I'm trying to take Sai through stages of his relationship with Sakura both emotional and physical-he's never experienced this before so keep that in mind; he's not just gonna jump in head first when he doesn't really know how yet. She's gotta show him so just stay tuned and trust me, you will be rewarded in due time!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sooooo I got a very few reviews on the last chapter and I'm a little unsure of whether or not you guys liked it? But ah well, I'm gonna continue anyways, lol; I've come this far after all; )**_

 _ **We're getting close to wrapping this one up…woo-hoo!**_

/

 _Chapter 8-I'll Find you_

Sakura moved through the following days in a trance—that morning with Sai had been a week ago now, and yet it still felt so tangibly fresh, yet impossibly surreal at the same time, she had a hard time wrapping her head around the reality of it. _Had Sai really kissed her?_ _ **"…Don't run…Sakura. Let me…let me kiss you. Please, please, I need-"**_ His passionate words played through her mind on a vivid repeat, causing her whole body to heat and flush in a way that had her positively _trembling_ with immense shame and longing. She hadn't seen much of Sai after that and then shifts at the hospital picked up on account of two of her co-workers going on maternity leave, which left her with even less time for herself to mull over thoughts of her intensely intriguing artist.

Wait. _Her_ artist? Sakura came to a sudden stop, closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. _'Okay. THOSE are the kinds of thoughts you need to steer clear of, Sakura; 'your' artist? Seriously, what the hell am I even thinking?! He's not…Sai. Is not. 'my' anything. Get it together. It was a moment. A very…'_ she shook herself firmly, pushing away any frivolous, distracting thoughts, and resumed her rounds. _'…very intensely gratifying moment… but just a moment. That's all. Besides this is_ _ **Sai**_ _. He's just…experimenting with new emotions and…sensations…' This_ thought had her heart dropping to her feet and instantly depressed. She hated it, but she had to admit that her attraction for Sai went so much deeper then mere 'spur-of-the-moment experimentations' and it hurt—more than she thought it would—to accept that she was the _only_ one who felt this way.

Her steps slowed as she approached the last room on her rounds for that afternoon and she grimaced a bit, feeling that painful twinge of disappointment settling in her chest. _'alright, enough, Sakura. Enough. Don't think about him.'_ She chided herself. Setting her jaw firm and head high, she strode into the room clipboard in hand, with all the confidence and crisp professionalism befitting her role as Head Medic.

…Until she saw just _who_ it was sitting on the examination table, half-way unclothed with a deep gash going down the length of his arm from shoulder to elbow.

 _Sai._

His chart was in her hands—passed off to her by one of the other resident nurses, as he hadn't originally been on her schedule for that day—and she snapped it shut, clicked her tongue and eyed him clinically, inwardly wrestling to calm her scattered nerves and racing heart.

"Sai. What are you doing here?"

Said snow-skinned artist had had his eyes on her from the moment she'd entered the room and though he sensed a subtle tension in her stance, he didn't mention it and simply _smirked_ at her.

It struck Sakura then how all of Sai's genuine smiles/smirks started in his eyes; they would crinkle a bit at the corners and sparkle mischievously before the expression settled just the tiniest bit on his mouth.

Sai smiled with his _eyes_ and it was more beautiful than any mouth smile she'd ever come across—even Naruto's brilliant blinding grins couldn't compare to the subtle softness in those dark onyx eyes which were now crinkling even more and oh gods, she was _staring,_ no, ogling him and he looked like he knew it.

Sakura groaned inwardly. _'Kami, I hate myself right now.'_

"I would think it'd be obvious, Hag." He pointed with his chin to the injured arm and watched in hidden bemusement as Sakura shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is like déjà vu, Sai; weren't we already _here_ a week ago?" she walked to his beside—now all business—and inspected the wound.

"No. We were at your apartment that time." He responded blankly—his impassive expression contradicting the pointedly smart-ass comment.

Sakura backhanded his shoulder, a scowl playing across her features. "Stop it, you _know_ what I mean Sai, what the hell are you doing getting yourself hurt _again?!_ You were lucky last time-"

The raven shrugged a bit indifferently. "Tsunade-sama required me for a mission-A-rank escort to Wind. I'm simply carrying out orders, nothing unusual about that."

Sakura's fingers glowed green and a soothing sensation seeped into his skin as the wound in his arm began to close, skin and muscle knitting back together flawlessly. She shook her head, eyes trained on her task. "She knows how bad it was last time; I said as much in my report and advised you have an extended recovery-"

"I told her it wasn't necessary." He cut in.

Sakura's hands halted for a moment and green eyes closed as she worked to contain her rising temper. " _Of course_ you did…" She sighed heavily and stepped back from him, avoiding his eyes altogether. "…Sometimes I don't know why I even bother…you boys are set on tearing yourselves apart over and over, fuck whatever your _doctor_ tells you, 'who cares? It's just Sakura after all'." She knew she was ranting like a child but she was frustrated and angry that Sai seemed to not only disregard her orders as a doctor, but also apparently didn't give a shit about her _feelings_ either. She cared about him and Naruto, deeply—and she worried over their welfare but they just didn't seem to _get it_ and frankly, she was getting a little tired of trying.

She was turning away from him—giving up on even attempting to get him to understand—when his rich baritone voice stopped her. "Sakura, are you upset?" The question was asked so plainly with not a hint of hesitation, she couldn't really tell if there was actual _sincerity_ behind it. She kept her back to him, but she chose to answer honestly. "Yes." Her voice was quiet and a few moments of silence hung between them.

"Why? Have I upset you?"

She could hear it in his voice; the detached clinical curiosity, like he was consulting one of his self-help guides on social interactions. _Had this really been the same man who held her and kissed her so passionately just a week prior_?

"Yes, you have. You are." She responded, tiredly carding a hand through her hair before at last turning to face him. "It feels like you don't trust my judgment as a doctor and honestly? I feel like you just shit all over my feelings too; the fact that you're also my _teammate, my friend_ who I worry about, doesn't seem to phase you at all."

She looked at him to gage his reaction and found his brows furrowed and his dark eyes seriously pensive. After a few minutes passed, she threw her hands up, expression tired and defeated. "Nevermind. I don't even know how last week even happened, it doesn't even feel real now and I—forget it, I don't know what I'm saying." She felt _very_ vulnerable at the moment and not wanting to stick her neck out any further, she made a few notes on his chart and headed for the door. "Your healthy as a horse and free to go; I'll inform Tsunade-sama that you are clear to-"

A strong hand on her shoulder stopped Sakura cold.

"Sakura. Are you upset because you are worried about me?" He asked simply, voice quiet.

She couldn't answer right away; the warm weight of his hand distracting her much more than it should have. Taking a deep _shaky_ breath, she murmured softly. "…Y-yes." She cursed the falter in her voice. Why did he always make her feel like this?! She hated it.

"…Why are you worried?" Now the sincerity in his voice was startlingly evident and there was an edge of innocent _hopefulness_ that accompanied it, reminding Sakura of how _powerless_ she was when it came to him.

 _Kami, she loved him so terribly_ and that reality ripped right through her, causing her eyes to fill with tears.

 _Oh gods, she loved Sai._ _ **Loved**_ _him._

"Sakura?"

She was so thankful her back was to him; she had to answer or he would get suspicious and she couldn't bare her face to him yet—not like this.

Swallowing the tears, she forced a steadiness into her voice that she didn't at all feel. "Because I care about you and the simple fact that you risk yourself the way you do, always makes me worry. I trust you. Implicitly, Sai."

This revelation had the artist gaping at her in shock and the breath knocked straight out of him. _Sakura_ _ **trusted him. Him.**_

"I know you can more than handle yourself, it's not that, it's just…I-" the emotions were overwhelming her and she knew she was only seconds away from bursting.

Sai still couldn't believe his ears-he'd never felt so completely _dumbfounded_ in all his life. Without even thinking, he took hold of her other shoulder and both hands squeezed her firmly— _affectionately._ He knew that he loved Sakura, but this was the first time, he truly recognized his genuine **affection** for her and he closed his eyes, embracing the sensation that spread through every inch of his body. **Warmth.** _She_ was warmth incarnate and **sweetness** and **tenderness, passion** and all the rest of it and Sai felt an insatiable _impulse_ to selfishly hoard her all to himself so he could absorb all of the wonderful things in her for the rest of his life.

"You truly care that much?" He asked and the gentle squeeze to her shoulders is what broke her. _"Of course I do!"_ Her voice cracked at the end and the tears spilled over; she dropped her head and cursed her inability to just _stay damn composed!_

Hearing the distress in her voice had Sai's gut twisting in worry and he hurriedly turned her around to face him. "Ugly, what-"

Her tear-stained cheeks made him _ache_ and he cupped her face in his hands, his own eyes darkening in concern. "Why are you crying?"

A helpless whimper escaped her and she just shook her head, trying to get a hold of herself and failing.

"I keep telling you to _stop_ crying," he admonished somewhat blandly but the worry was still visible in his eyes despite the blank expression on his face. "but you just keep doing it; I don't like it." His thumbs wiped away tear after tear until his lips deepened into a frown and he gave up. "Hag, if you don't stop this right now, I'm going to have to implement my method to shut you up." Sai looked _very_ unhappy and his voice was every bit _annoyed_ as he cradled her face in his hands and **glared** down at her like one would do when reprimanding a child.

 _Was Sai actually_ _ **scolding**_ _her?_

She sniffed and shook her head, dismissing it.

"Stop crying, Ugly." For some reason, the harshness in his voice shook her a bit and she let a whimper slip as she shrank back just slightly.

"S-Sai you-"

He surged forward and cut her off with a hard press of his mouth to hers. He practically sealed off her ability to breathe so abruptly that when he _did_ pull away, she gasped raggedly, viridian eyes staring back at him in shock.

"I told you. To _stop it."_ He commanded darkly, eyes dangerously narrowed and scant centimeters from hers.

He wasn't playing around. He _was_ angry and he meant what he said…

Yet for some stupid reason, his voice and stern expressions were only managing to _turn her on._

' _Oh my god, there is seriously something wrong with me!'_ She screamed inwardly; she was so embarrassed with herself, she would've much rather run around Fire country stark _nude,_ than deal with this situation right now.

"You don't have to _do that_ to make your point, Sa-" But then she was cut off _again_ with another firm press of his lips to hers. She gave a muffled shriek and shoved him back angrily. " _Sai, quit it! I get it already!"_ Her face was redder than a cherry as she pressed the back of a shaky hand to her lips.

"That was just for the sake of wanting to." He breathed raggedly.

She looked up at him—emerald orbs startling at his words—and she actually shrunk backwards when she saw the intense heat in his eyes. His pupils were dilated and his lips were parted to accommodate his breathing which had morphed into slight panting as he stared back at her.

She could feel herself being pulled in—drawn to him like a moth to a flame and she felt a tremor in her body as she wrapped a protective arm around herself. "Sai you—I don't understand you; you are so _indifferent_ to people, to me but then it's like a switch flips and suddenly you-"

"Your fault." He quipped.

She gaped at him. _"What?"_

" _You_ are the only one who makes me like this, Ugly; what does that tell you?"

"I didn't ask you to kiss me."

"No. But you make me want to. And you don't argue when I do."

"…you surprised me." She deflected.

Sai shook his head, moving towards her. "We both know that's an excuse; you had multiple opportunities to stop me—you could've pummeled me into the ground but—you didn't."

Sakura was getting irritated. " _What_ do you want me to say, huh?"

"The _truth,_ Sakura." He was within reach of her now but he held back, suddenly needing her to really see what he felt, before anything else; to face all the moments that had happened between them since the end of the war and to accept what he had been trying to show her for _years..._

 _I'm in love with you, don't you see?_

"I-I don't know what you mean."

" _Yes,_ you do."

She shook her head, feeling the tears threatening to return. God, she was so scared. This moment—she wanted it to be true more than anything, ' _could he really feel the way I feel? Kami please, I want it to be true, but…'_ She couldn't let go of that feeling. That _fear_ of opening up her heart, only to be abandoned again, left behind to pick up the pieces only _this time,_ she knew she wouldn't recover. Not from Sai—Sai was so different from Sasuke, what she felt for him was so opposite of what she'd felt for the Uchiha, she couldn't even compare the two. Sasuke had made her weak, alone, worthless and broken—but with Sai, she felt _**strong, secure, valued**_ and _ **unbreakable,**_ it was so liberating with him, that she found herself _basking_ in his presence and _craving_ him when he wasn't there.

"Be with me." His voice—dark, smooth and beckoning, reached deep inside and took hold of her soul. A tear slipped down her cheek as she stared at him wide-eyed.

 _What did he just…?_ "What…?" Her voice was a tearful, disbelieving whisper.

Sai took another step, one hand slowly, tentatively reaching for her. "Be _with me_ , Ugly…" _That_ name was so offensive, yet he uttered it like an endearing prayer—it stole her heart.

"I—maybe I'm saying this wrong but I just—just be with me. If you say no, then at least let _me_ be with _you_." His fingertips brushed against hers, his words leaving her half-crying and half _laughing_ because really? _'be with me. If you say no, then at least let me be with you'?_ Was there supposed to be a difference? Did Sai even _hear_ himself when he talked?

He would always be one giant, complex, confusing, terribly awkward man; he could read _every damn book and self-help guide on the planet_ and it wouldn't matter. Nothing would change, Sai would always be Sai.

…She'd gone and fallen _hysterically in love_ with every last infuriating part of him, and looking back now, she couldn't regret a single second of it.

Sai's fingers slipped around her wrist, electrifying her skin as he pulled her closer. "Sakura. Be with me. Stay by my side, I—I can't _feel this_ way—I can't feel for you the way that I do and not—please." He was struggling to find the words; truthfully, he was so confused by the torrent of emotions that raged in him like a storm; on the verge of annihilating everything in its path—but he pressed forward, only knowing that he needed this— _ **her—**_ he craved it deep down in his soul and it wouldn't let him go. It hadn't since the first moment he'd met her and he couldn't even fathom waking up one day without Sakura in his life. Just _gone._

No. He couldn't take it; he had her now, he'd had her in his life for so long; she'd been the first bright, vibrant thing to ever shatter the glass shield of darkness in his mind-she'd brought _light_ to his heart.

He couldn't live without that now—without _her—_ not ever.

"Please…" he drew her into his arms, feeling her breath on his neck, the scent of cherries in her hair sending his head spinning. He felt her head lift to meet his eyes and he stared back unflinching into hers. "Just let me be with you." His lips were just a breath away from hers now.

"Sai…" She whispered, eyes glistening with frightened yet hopeful tears.

His dark eyes sparkled— _smiling._ " _Sakura…"_

"Doctor Haruno to Emergency room 4, Doctor Haruno to ER 4, please."

The monotone voice crackling over the PA system froze the couple bare inches from each other—Sakura's eyes dropped and she let out a frustrated groan.

Sai's eyes strayed to the door then snapped back when he felt the pressure of her forehead dropping to his shoulder. "Go. They need you." He murmured and stepped back.

She was already halfway to the door but she hesitated. "I-but—" he was behind her now and ushered her to the door without a word, until she was almost in the hallway. Catching her wrist in one hand, he cupped her cheek with the other and looked straight into her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll find you."

Her brows furrowed in confusion—it was already evening, who knows how long she'd be in surgery for, just how would he find the time to come look for her?

These questions must have flashed across her face because just before letting go, Sai gave her hand a squeeze, obsidian gaze locking with viridian. "I promise-I'll come find you."

And with the crackling of the PA still echoing in her ears, Sakura had no choice—she nodded once, reluctantly let his hand slip from hers, and was gone.

/

Ten hours later, a very ragged Sakura dragged herself out of ER. She discarded bloody gown and gloves into the waste basket and pulled off her hair cap, revealing a mess of greasy, tangled pink tresses that stuck to her sweaty forehead and neck. She hadn't done ten straight hours of surgery in awhile and she felt it in her aching back and feet—they were numb. She walked to her apartment, practically half asleep, and once inside, she kicked off her shoes and peeled off her clothes on her way to the bathroom. She still had her bra and panties on when she got in the shower, but she couldn't muster up enough energy to care; the hot water felt _so heavenly_ soaking through her exhausted muscles.

She lost track of time and before she knew it, a sharp raping at the door had her green eyes snapping open— _'did I fall asleep standing up?!_ —and scrambling mechanically out of the bath.

She pulled a towel around her haphazardly, feeling rather rejuvenated despite the fact that the wall clock in the hall read 4am.

Another firm rapping on her door had the pinkett growling—who the hell was still out at this ungodly hour?! And _why at her door?_ Yanking it open, she was about to let loose a torrent of curse words when the sight of Sai standing there clearly winded, surprised her.

"Sai…?"

A rumble of Thunder sounded overhead and then it poured.

The pair didn't even seem to notice the storm, though one of them was now completely soaked through; they just stared at each other, not making a move.

"I have a mission." He started at length.

She blinked a few times, shaking off her surprise. "Uh yeah, really?"

He nodded.

"When?"

"I leave in three hours."

She didn't know what she should say, until he added, "It's ANBU. Solo mission."

This was like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped over her and she clenched a fist to her chest. "….How…how _long?"_

"…Two weeks. Maybe more."

She bit her lip, feeling the dread seep into her bones and chill her body from the inside out. "Two weeks, that's…that's…" her voice was shaking and she couldn't meet his eyes. _'Why is_ _ **he**_ _always sent on the most dangerous missions? Why can't he just say no every once in awhile—why can't I shake this terrible feeling?!'_

"Sakura."

She was jerked back to the present, viridian orbs locking with his as she swallowed her protests.

He took one long stride and he was in her apartment and invading her personal space. "Sakura, _I have to leave."_

"…R-Right I, I know." She nodded, crossing get arms and shooting him a half-hearted smile that she hoped would be convincing.

It wasn't.

"But I don't want to leave before I do this." He swept her into his arms, mouth catching hers in a deep kiss.

He was just about to pull away but she sensed it and her fingers laced behind his neck, pulling him in tighter. "Please don't." she begged, kissing him back feverishly. After several long, drawn out minutes, she parted her lips from his just enough to meet his eyes.

They were half-lidded and hazy with lust and longing.

"You said you leave—in three hours?"

Sai exhaled a little shakily, but his face remained composed. "Yes."

"Then stay with me until then." She blurted. She almost wished she could take it back but it was too late so she pursed her lips and braced herself for his answer.

"Sakura…" he cupped her cheek, caressing his thumb across her cheek bone. Licking his lips, he took a deep breath and gazed intently into her eyes. "Is that—what you really want?"

She smiled up at him then, the look in her eyes making his heart _soar._

"Yes…stay with me," she kissed his cheek. "Be by my side." She smiled as she drew his face downwards, kissing his forehead. "'if you say no, then at least let me be by your side'" Her lips curved into a mischievous smirk when Sai's brow cocked in amusement at her obvious play on his words.

"Why Ugly, are you—attempting to seduce me?" And like a nod to the past, Sai's features crinkled into a perfectly _**fake**_ smile and he fully expected her fist to knock him through the wall at any moment.

Sakura shook her head, biting back a little sardonic smile. "Yes." She answered without missing a beat.

The wide black eyes and gasp of surprise was sweet music and she smirked triumphantly. _'Ha. You didn't see that one coming, did you?'_

"Yes, I am! Is that a problem?" she questioned him, gazing up at him with faux innocent eyes. Deciding to end this little game of flirtation between them, she tiptoed and pressed her lips against the shell of his ear to whisper, "See, I was hoping I could have you hold me again—and _maybe_ even touch me, that is if you think you can— _handle_ it." She purred seductively and Sai could feel his entire body catching on fire. He was fucking _melting_ from the inside out and his hands gripped her waist hard when he felt teeth barely scraping against the spot just below his ear. " _ **Sakura…you are tempting me**_ —with very dangerous ideas."

"Then stop resisting and just give in." She coaxed him, brushing her lips along his jawline to his chin where she pressed a kiss, then tiled her head back to look in his eyes.

"You make it—sound so easy, but you don't even know what-"

"Sai…stop thinking." Her lips brushed against his and she could feel his resolve slipping _fast._ "S-Sakura…"

"Hold me and touch me—I love you." She whispered against his lips, her words rocking through him like an earthquake and stealing his breath before her lips even met his.

"Wait, Ugly, you-" Taking her by the shoulders, he forced her to arms length and stared into her eyes, his own disbelieving. "Did you-" he shook his head, eyes closing for a moment, then opening and fixing on her once more. " _What_ _ **exactly**_ did you just say?"

"Sai you—you didn't mishear me." Her hands overlaid his that still held tightly to her shoulders—like he was falling and trying desperately to ground himself to this moment.

"Sakura…you… _You…?"_

"Yes, Sai—me. I love you. I-I think I've loved you for longer than I realized, but I couldn't see it, because I just-"

He cut her off, trembling lips devouring hers with a brutal ferocity that could only match the well of feelings swelling up within his being. He caged her in his arms, but then that wasn't enough, so he _pinned_ her to the wall instead, uncaring of the door that fell shut behind him with a loud THUD. He was still dripping wet from the rain and would definitely leave puddles in her apartment but _damn it, he didn't care_. He didn't care because he was smelling her, feeling her and tasting her and her words were an eternal echo repeating over and over in his head. _'I love you. I've loved you for longer than I realized'_ How could this be? How was _he_ so blessed by the gods, to have his one and only wish granted; he couldn't fathom it—he was beyond astounded, breathless and on-his-knees in this feeling of _incandescent joy._ He'd never believed there could be anything like this and never did he dream it would be happening to _him._

"You love me. You love—you _love me?"_ He found himself repeating it over and over between fevered kisses, and her whispered answers of 'Yes!' only spurned him to say it a hundred times more, so he'd know it was true.

He pressed her into the wall with his body, hands cradling her face as he continued to whisper caresses against her lips. "I need you—Sakura, I-I _need_ you; what am I-?" He whispered fervently, confusion evident in the deep tremor of his voice.

"It's alright." She whispered, pressing get body back into his, shivering at the way his chiseled muscles fit into her curves. _Now if only these damn clothes weren't in the way!_

Her fingers skittered across his shoulders and down his chest until she reached the bare skin of his stomach and abs. She let her palms skim over every ridge, dip and curve, eliciting a startled hiss from the artist who snagged her wrists. "What—are you doing?!" He gasped, every muscle in his body twitching with excitement and pleasure.

"I—wanted to, umm…well-" This was embarrassing all of a sudden and her cheeks flamed as she nibbled on her lip nervously.

The next second however, she felt his hands guiding hers back to his waist and when she glanced up in surprise, she found molten orbs inches from hers, flamed with passion and his nose nudging against hers. "Do that again…?" He sounded so uncertain, it warmed her to see this uncharacteristic _shyness_ from him; brushing her lips against his, she smiled. "Like this?" Fingertips skimmed up his sides and Sai actually _jolted_ then moaned deep in his throat. " _Oh god…_ Ugly, what the devil are you doing to me?" He groaned, hissing and moaning again when her hands flattened against his skin and then her nails scraped across his abs. Now he was shaking and burning up and he couldn't figure out how her just touching him was making him feel so… _SO!_

"I'm touching you…" she breathed, nipping at his throat which elicited a gasp followed by, " _Fuck! Oh god, Sakura stop I can't-"_

"Do you like it? Do you like it when I touch you like this, Sai?"

The man was trembling and at her mercy. "Y-Yes. But it makes me—it makes me want to—want to—"

"Sai, just let go." She nipped at his lower lip, drawing him into a sensual kiss, his tongue forcing it's way into her moist cavern to tangle with hers. Now it was her turn to gasp, moan and writhe in his arms and he drank up all of her delicious sounds with his mouth, loving every bit of it.

"Just—do what you _feel,_ Sai…do _whatever you want to me…"_

He groaned, biting her lip and suckling hard before letting it go with a 'POP'. "Sakura, I can't—I know the instinct is in me somewhere; it's _screaming_ at me right now and it makes me want you—so _badly_ , but I've never—so I don't know what to do-"

But the beautiful medic shook her head and took his face in her hands. " _it's okay._ Sai, nothing you do well scare me, I promise—I just _want you so please_ …please just do what you feel; whatever you want, Koi."

Hearing her use such an endearment, caused his heart to stutter and his breath hitched.

Fingers snaking to the back of her head, he kissed her deeply. Then, without another thought, his hands found the sash at the waist of her robe, pulled it loose and the soft cotton material fluttered to the floor at her feet.

He stood frozen for a moment, breathless at the sight of her—she was so _perfect._ Small but full breasts, toned arms, flat stomach, thin waist and widely flared hips that melted into mouth-watering thighs and muscled calves that he was suddenly _dying_ to have wrapped around his waist—she had legs for days and that ivory skin was so smooth, in spite of the littering of scars, which he thought were just as beautiful as the rest of her. These scars were a testament to her strength, what she'd been through and her iron Will of Fire that enabled her to survive and keep fighting—for Konoha, for the ones she loved.

The rosette was a bit self-conscious before his intense, roving eyes and she flushed bright red. "O-Okay if you keep staring at me like that, I'm gonna think you don't like what you see, so—" she tried to cover herself but then he was on her in an instant, grasping her thighs and hoisting her up in his arms.

Instinctively, her legs wound around his waist and the raven hissed, breaking off in a loud appreciative moan as he suckled the apex at the base of her throat.

Sakura sighed in ecstasy and delved her fingers into his hair, letting her nails lightly scrape against his scalp.

He hummed in approval, the sound vibrating against her collarbone where his lips now nibbled happily.

Sakura could feel the heat of his body seeping into her naked flesh; her body was wedged so _completely_ against his bare waist, that the friction between her thighs was almost unbearable and she wriggled her hips impatiently.

A ragged moan escaped the snow skinned man and he dragged parted lips up the column of her throat to her chin.

He bit and nibbled on the tip, heavy lidded eyes fluttering open to meet hers.

"You do that again, and I might eat you alive." He admitted brazenly. "I told you I don't know what I'm doing, but _you—_ you are making it so my body acts before I can even—make up my mind."

"Good. Then shut up and _get naked."_ She purred, nipping at his lips and eyes challenging.

He caught her bottom lip before she could pull back and sucked it straight into his mouth, all the while his eyes were open and locked on her startled emerald orbs. "Make me." He challenged back.

She gasped into his mouth when he caught her in another wet, open-mouthed kiss.

When she made no move and gasped for breath, he disengaged her legs from his waist and set her gently on her feet. "Or you could just—get me naked yourself, Ugly."

She couldn't believe the brazen audacity of his words but when he actually raised one arm up, dropping his forearm to the top of his head and _eyeing_ her with the most _sexy_ smirk she'd ever seen, Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor.

She gaped. And drooled. _Holy fucking hell._

"Unless of course, you're scared to— _undress_ me, that is." He was baiting he and damn it, he was _good._

She gave in. Surging forward, expert medic hands found the buckles on his midriff shirt, unfastened them and pulled the zipper, baring his perfectly sculpted chest to her hungry eyes. Pushing the shirt off his shoulders, her fingers skimmed up his toned arms corded in muscle, across his shoulders and finally danced their way to his chest where she explored thoroughly. "I think—I like what I see." She licked her lips unconsciously, the action drawing Sai's eyes to her mouth…and downwards.

" _I_ think I see something _I_ like more." And she was gasping when his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and kneading the fullness before pinching pert pink nipples between his fingers.

"Kyyyah! Sssssai, I—y-you-bed. Now!"

"What was that?" He teased seductively, sucking her earlobe into his mouth, drawing another mewling whine from her. She slapped his back anxiously, clinging to him for fear life as his hands drove her wild with erotic pleasure. "YouknowwhatImean, bed, bed, now, _please!"_

He snickered into her ear, "Your wish is my command, _O ivory goddess."_ And he swung a squealing Sakura over one shoulder and headed for the bedroom. Once there, dropped her on the bed and she bounced, squealed and yelped giddily. "Sai! What on earth? Did you _have_ to carry me like a sack of wheat? What-"

"It was the quickest way to get us here. Besides—now you are _right where I want you."_ The playfulness was gone and his eyes darkened again with heated desire as he stalked towards her. Dropping a knee to the bed, he hovered just over her feet before wrapping his long fingers around one dainty ankle and pulling her towards and under him. He was hovering over her now and his hand slid up her leg and gripped her thigh, opening her up her body more.

Her eyes were riveted to his; she let him open her up and settle his lower body against hers—gasping in shock when she felt a hot, _hard_ something resting heavily against her inner thigh.

 _Oh…sweet Kami._

"W-When did you-?!"

His brow cocked impishly and he shook his head. "Really, Ugly—you should pay more attention." He was fully nestled between her thighs now and he mouthed languidly at her neck and shoulder, letting his hands skim lazily up the length of her thigh, back down to her calf and up again, over and over. He _loved_ the feeling of her skin beneath his—he always had.

"I can smell you, Sakura…" he murmured against her skin. "You smell like—cherries. And Spring. And _desire."_

"Sai…please, please don't make me wait anymore!"

His head lifted, eyes locking with hers. "Then—tell me you want me, Ugly."

She nodded vigorously, lips seeking his and lavishing him with kiss after kiss. "I do. I do, I-I want you so bad. _So bad, please Sai, plea-Ah!_ "

His hips rolled into hers, onyx eyes never leaving her face which was twisted into pleasurable anguish.

"Tell me-I'm the only one you want."

"You are." Breathlessly.

"Tell me no one will come between us." He persisted; somewhere deep inside, he _ached_ and _craved_ for her words. That she was really, truly _his_ and his alone.

Viridian orbs came open then, crystal clear and piercing an arrow straight into his heart. "I will love—no one but _you._ I _want you_ and no one else; I never will, Koi…you have me. _**You. Have me.**_ _"_ She swore this over and over, her eyes not wavering from his even once. She wanted him to know and believe what she said was true. Every word she promised with fullness of body and soul and when she saw the acceptance settle in his eyes, she smiled warmest smile and kissed him lovingly.

"I want you by my side, Sakura. _Always."_ He settled himself at her entrance, feeling a bit of that _fear_ and _uncertainty_ returning.

"You have me, Sai-I'm not leaving you, ever."

" _I—_ I can't hold back anymore; I need you, but if I hurt you, I-"

"No, don't think that way, _please_ …Sai, you won't hurt me." And reaching down between their bodies, she gripped his aching manhood in her hand and guided him to her core.

" _I'll teach you;_ we can learn together, please Sai? Let me have you…"

Unable to resist her pleas or the piercing cries of his own body, he gave one surging, powerful thrust and sheathed himself inside _impossibly tight, exquisite_ _ **heat.**_ His whole body shuddered and convulsed from the new, mind-numbing pleasure and he gasped, panted and moaned Sakura's name over and over as his hips thrust and undulated with a chaotic frenzy.

His movements weren't smooth or rhythmic by any means but each thrust made Sakura cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure and she writhed against him like whimpering bitch in heat.

She didn't even care—he was reckless, abandoned chaos and she reveled and embraced every inch of him as they rode out this erotic dance together.

"Oh. Oh Sai, oh Sai, I think I'm— _Oh god!"_ And her orgasm shattered over her, her body convulsing violently and back bowed off the bed as she cried his name in ecstasy.

"Sak-Sakura, y-you're making me-I'm-" and a gutteral cry tore from his lips as he spilled his essence into her then collapsed onto her bosom, sweaty, gasping and completely _spent._

"My god." Was all he said and for Sakura, it was more than enough; her fingers carded through sweaty raven locks in a soothing motion that left him heady and drowsy.

He thought maybe he should move off of her but then her arms were coming around his head and shoulders cradling him against her. "It's alright…just rest, Koi—sleep as much as you can…"

Sai didn't argue because quite frankly, he _was_ exhausted and the rhythmic beating of her heart was so calming, he didn't want to move. Pale arms slipped around her waist and just before sleep claimed him, he breathed a kiss against her chest. "…My heart is yours." He whispered fervently.

 _/_

It was just before dawn when the ex-Root agent was dressed, Tanto in hand and leaning over a beautiful head of pink hair and twin green eyes that were just barely blinking up at him half-asleep as he kissed his sweet medic nin goodbye.

"…Mmm…Sai…" She whispered still mostly within the hold of sleep as his lips pressed to each of her eyelids, then the seal on her forehead and lastly, her mouth.

"Don't worry, Ugly… _I'll come find you, Koi."_ He whispered softly, and then he was gone—his promise still echoing in her heart.

 _ **Finale!**_

/

 _ **And that's a wrap! YAY WE MADE IT! I'd like to thank you all for being such an awesome crowd; specifically**_ _GemNika, Shinigami no koneko, lapril20 and Entangled Fate;_ _ **you guys ROCK, Your reviews were stellar and honestly, I'm so speechless; I gotta dedicate this work to you four because I wouldn't have gotten this far without you cheering me on. Mwah! Thanks so much and again, let me see the final reviews/thoughts on this mini Saixsaku series! Until next time, loves-Ciao. Xo!**_


End file.
